If Only Angels Could Prevail
by Demolition.Lover.14
Summary: Sequal to To Tread A Path That Few Have Trod; Amy and two friends are thrown back in time to follow the events of Sweeney Todd, each knowing what is to happen at the end. But three teenagers can only do so much when it comes to changing the past.
1. Chapter 1

Yes, this is it. A third story in the Joey/Amy series! I couldn't resist really XD Apart from "Angel", the Joey/Amy series has to be my favourite fanfiction and I think this fic will be the perfect conclusion to their story. It may be a little slow to begin with, and updates won't be very frequent (I'm on work experience as a waitress for two weeks), so bear with me :D

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

I used to pretend.

I used to pretend that everything was normal.

I used to pretend that nothing had happened.

I used to pretend that life could go on as normal.

But it never did.

What was the point in pretending?

Nothing was going to normal again. Not now, probably not ever.

How could I pretend it happened happened when I had nightmares about it every night, the sheer memory of it haunting me?

Life was never going to be normal.

No matter how hard I pretended.

* * *

I woke up too early, as usual, my heart racing and my head pounding. Groaning, I fell back onto the soft mattress and rolled over to pick up my water bottle I had put at the side of my bed.

Rubbing my eyes with one hand, I unscrewed the lid and took a long drink using the other. I felt sick.

Hurridely screwing the lid back on, I dropped the water bottle and scrambled up. Not bothering to grab my slippers or a jumper, I ran to the bathroom.

I made it just in time.

There wasn't anything much worse than retching over a toilet seat first thing in the morning, and if there was, I hoped to never experience it.

I lay on the bathroom floor for a few minutes, a cold flannel pressed against my forehead.

I felt so _ill. _

There was no point in going to the doctors; we stopped long ago. Me being sick was considered almost normal now.

"Amy?"

Well, for me anyway.

Reluctantly getting up, I crossed the bathroom and unlocked the door. Afterwards, I resumed my position of lying on the floor with a flannel on my forehead.

"Amy, have you been sick?"

I nodded once.

"Oh, darling!"

Y'know, ever since Nellie left for University, Mum's been kinda...

"Do you want to have a bath or anything? I'll make you a nice breakfast, yeah?"

Babying me.

"No, it's alright," I said weakly, sitting up. "I'll get a jumper and be downstairs in a minute."

Mum gave me that look. You know the one. The one where they frown and raise their eyebrows as if to say are-you-sure-that's-a-good-idea-because-I-don't-think-it-is-and-my-word-is-law-in-this-house.

But I ignored her.

I could understand why she did it; Ben had left to live with his new girlfriend Stella and Nellie had gone to University. It was just me and her.

And it was driving me crazy.

I love my Mum. I love her with all my heart and I never want to be without her. But she was driving me crazy.

Running a hand through my hair, I shuffled into my bedroom. As I shut the door, a flash of light caught my attention. My mobile was charging on my bedroom table.

Grabbing my slippers on the way, I crossed the room and fell onto my bed. Pulling my slippers on, I unplugged the charger and saw I had a new message. Curious, I opened it.

HEY AMZ! TOTALLY EXCITED ABOUT THE CINEMA! DON'T BE LATE!

Hannah. Who else?

I smiled to myself before rereading the text.

Totally excited about the cinema.

I had forgotten all about that.

I let out a low moan as I flopped down onto my bed, pulling my pillow over my head. Maybe I could just suffocate...

"Amy, do you want cereal?"

Yeah, no chance of that happening.

Throwing the pillow off my face and across the room, I shouted back, "Yes please!" before scrambling up and searching for a jumper.

After a quick breakfast, responding to Mum's babble with monosyllabic words and grunts. Amazingly, she didn't get annoyed. Instead, she simply kissed the top of my head and laughed because I reminded her so much of Ben.

Yeah, I was confused as well.

So after breakfast, I hurridely washed my bowl and spoon up before running upstairs.

Like I said, Mum was driving me crazy.

I knew I was being unfair and, well, a little bit selfish, but it was just...irritating!

Not to mention I was dreading today.

It wasn't that kind of dread you have before an injection. It was the kind of dread you have before you watch the series of _Saw_ even though you know you're terrified of blood and horror movies.

I had that kind of dread.

I dressed with slow, automatic movements, barely listening to the music I had playing in the background.

I had already planned my outfit the night before (a plain long sleeved red top that clung to me, a black waistcoat that used to be Nellie's, a pair of denim jeans and my multicoloured converses) so I dressed fairly quickly.

Checking my reflection in the mirror, a small smile played on my lips before I turned away to curl my hair.

I couldn't believe I was going to do this.

I didn't bother putting on any make up. Why should I? I didn't wear it before, and I didn't see any point now.

I paused to look at my reflection again.

To anyone that didn't really know me, I suppose I looked like a normal girl. A normal, run of the mill teenage girl that was meeting up with two friends to have a fun day.

But you never judge a book by it's cover, do you?

I felt quite sick all of a sudden. Taking in a deep breath, I sat down on my beanbag and buried my face into my hands.

It just had to be _today, _didn't it? It had to be _today _that the cinema decided it was going to do a special summer event where they would replay some of the best films.

No, that wasn't fair. Not really.

But since when life fair?

Hannah only meant well. Her heart was definately in the right place, even if she did forget that I hated blood and that was one of the main focuses in the film.

And she invited Matt, who I had a totally crazy mad crush on, so that was even better.

But I still felt like crap.

Finally feeling like I could keep the contents of my stomach in, I stood up and picked up my hoodie. Pulling it on, I also picked up my messenger bag and left my room.

"I'm off, Mum." I called, bounding down the stairs. I just reached the front door when -

"Don't you want to open your presents, Amy?"

"Can I do it later? I'm already a little late. Hannah keeps bugging me."

Mum frowned for a moment, but then quickly smiled at me. "Of course, darling. I'll get something nice for dinner, yeah?"

I smiled back. "Yeah, ok."

Still smiling, Mum walked forwards and kissed my forehead.

"Are you going to be ok?" She asked softly, looking me straight in the eyes with her hands on my cheeks. Ugh, I hated it when she did that; I couldn't look away.

"Yep."

"You don't have to do this."

I sighed as I gently pulled Mum's hands off my face and took a step back.

"Yes Mum, I do."

Mum stared at me sadly, but then nodded. "Ok. Text me when it's done."

"Will do. Bye, Mum."

"Bye, Amy."

Giving her a quick smile, I left the house, shutting the door behind me. Once I was round the corner and out of sight, I leaned against the wall and let out a heavy sigh.

Today was going to be a long day.

And what was so special about today?

It was my fifteenth birthday.


	2. Chapter 2

__

Thank you to elizabethbennett3553, Piper Lestrange, skatergal815 and PurpleandBlackPandas for reviewing :D Hopefully Sweeney & co will be introduced either in the next chapter or chapter four, I PROMISE!

_

* * *

_

Chapter Two

"Amy, Amy, AMY!"

I grinned as I walked towards Hannah and Matt, both of whom were waiting for me outside the cinema. Obviously unable to wait any longer, Hannah ran forwards, her long hair flying everywhere (once again, Hannah changed her hair. It was now very long and brown/purple) and jumped on me.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" She screamed in my ear. I could only laugh and hug her back.

"Thanks, Hannah."

Leaping off my again, Hannah held out a large pink and glittery bag that I presumed to be my present.

"Open it!"

I hesitantly took the bag from her and opened it. Fighting my way through several layers of tissue paper (pink, of course), I finally found my present.

"A t-shirt!" I said, trying to sound enthusiastic as I pulled it out of the bag. "Wow. Thanks, Hannah."

"Look at it!"

Confused, I unfolded the t-shirt. My mouth fell open.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I cried, throwing my arms around Hannah.

The t-shirt she got me was the one I had wanted for ages. It was light blue with a picture of a bee on it, bright pink bubble writing saying "See ya, wouldn't want to be ya!" I had seen it in a shop and just...fallen in love, really.

It was Hannah's time to laugh and hug me. "Glad you like it!"

"Like it? I love it!" I beamed, holding it against me.

"I got your size and everything." Hannah said proudly. Ok, we were total opposites, but Hannah was the best friend I could ever have.

"Wow..."

"C'mon, I'm sure Matt wants to give you his present." Hannah joked, waggling her eyebrows suggestively. I laughed as I folded the shirt and put it back into the bag, following her to join Matt. He stood in front of the cinema, a wide grin spread across his face.

"Happy birthday, Amy." He said with a sweet smile, stepping forwards to hug me.

"Thanks." I murmured shyly, my cheeks burning.

"I hope you like your present," Matt said, handing me a small box wrapped in pink paper with a large silver bow. "I thought you might like this, but I wasn't too sure."

I smiled as I took the box from him, resisting the urge to scream, "I like anything you give me and would follow you to the ends of the world!"

Unable to not to excited, I gently undid the bow and then opened the box.

"Oh, it's so pretty!" I gasped. "Thank you!"

Nestled in a bed of velvet (yes, velvet!) was a small silver charm bracelet. Attached to it were tiny little charms in the shapes of hearts and stars, shining in the sunlight.

"Is that ok?" Matt asked unsurely.

"Matt, this must've cost you a fortune!"

Matt blushed. "No, it didn't, actually. I found it on a market stall out of town with my Mum. Nothing special."

I smiled up at him, my eyes meeting his.

"I love it," I whispered. "Thank you."

It was like a scene in a movie. Matt and I gazed into each other's eyes, neither of us speaking but both of us smiling at each other.

But Hannah ruined it.

"Ok, enough of the mushy crap. Let's go!"

Without waiting for us, she pushed her way between Matt and I, striding into the cinema.

My eyes met Matt's, and the two of us instantly burst into laughter.

In the cinema, I sat inbetween Hannah and Matt and carefully positioned myself. My legs curled up to my chest, my arms wrapped around them and my fingers clung to my jeans.

I felt sick.

As Hannah babbled on about something and Matt calmly responded, I phased out.

My stomach twisted uncomfortably as the lights dimmed and the curtains opened to reveal a large screen. My heart raced as the opening credits began.

My fingers were practically broken by the time the film (finally) finished. I felt sick.

"Amy?"

I didn't respond.

"Amy, the film's finished."

I couldn't move.

"Amy?"

I flinched as I felt a hand gently rest on my arm, automatically jerking my arm away. Matt stared at me in hurt and confusion.

"Sorry, you made me jump." I murmured, blushing.

"That's ok...we can go now."

"Yeah...yeah, let's go."

Scrambling up, I grabbed my hoodie and presents, scooting past Matt to wait impatiently in the aisle. I couldn't help but notice them exchanging looks.

Once they were done, I strode out of the cinema at a quick pace while the struggled to keep up with me.

I had to get away, and fast.

It wasn't until we were at least halfway through town (the cinema was on the outskirts) that I finally relaxed.

"Woah, Amz, what was that about?" Hannah asked, panting.

"What was what about?"

"That! Running from the cinema like it was some kind of monster!"

"I didn't like the film."

"What do you mean? You could barely take your eyes off it; I watched you!"

"You were watching me?"

Hannah sighed and then did something I didn't expect.

She hugged me.

"I'm sorry, ok? I didn't realize the film was gonna effect you so much."

"No...it's ok..." I murmured, my cheeks burning.

"Hey, how about we get ice cream?" Matt suggested, suddenly saving the day. He then grinned. "My treat."

I would say it was the perfect ending to a perfect birthday, but I'd be lying.

"I'm home." I called flatly as I unlocked the front door and wandered in, kicking my shoes off.

"Hi, Amy! How was it?"

"Fine."

Mum frowned at me. "Just fine?"

"Yes."

"Amy, are you - "

"I'm fine!" I cried. "Goddammit, will everyone stop asking me how I am because I am fine!"

Mum's head jerked as if I had just slapped her. Without saying anything else, she turned around and walked off.

"Mum, I..."

My voice trailed off as she disappeared from sight. Sighing, I walked upstairs to my room. Shutting the door, I locked it and tossed my birthday presents onto my bed. A tear trickled down my cheek, but I brushed it away. What was the point in crying?

I threw my hoodie off and picked up my laptop before falling down onto my beanbag. I turned my laptop on and signed in, heading straight for Facebook. After going through a million happy birthday's on my wall, I checked Hannah and Matt's statuses.

**Hannah: **had such an amazing time with Amy (HAPPY BIRTHDAY!) and Matt at the cinema! Johnny Depp + ice cream = AMAZING!

I couldn't help but smile. Hannah was just so...Hannah.

I checked Matt's, but sighed as I saw he hadn't written anything. Yeah, that was so Matt.

Logging off, I put the laptop down by my feet and sighed again.

I still felt kinda sick.

I shut my eyes, leaning my head against the wall. If I shut my eyes, I could pretend...

But I was too old for pretending.

And it was too late to pretend.

I got up from the beanbag and crossed the room to lie on my bed, my legs curling up automatically. Why?

Why me?

Why that film?

Why why why why why?

Tears trickled down my cheeks as I hugged myself, burying my face into my pillow.

Nothing was ever going to be the same again.

A sudden flash of light made me look up. My mobile was on my bedroom table, where I had accidentally left it that morning. Wiping my eyes with the back of my eyes, I picked it up and saw I had another message.

It was from Hannah:

HI AMY! REALLY ENJOYED THE FILM! HOPE YOU HAD A GOOD DAY & MATT TOTALLY FANCIES YOU!

Yeah, definately from Hannah. Who else would send their texts in capitals?

Of course Hannah enjoyed the film. Like her status said, Johnny Depp and ice cream just made her day.

What film did we see?

One I wished to never experience, to never watch. It was a story I never wanted to hear again. People were involved that I missed and hated. People I wanted to see again and others I wanted to never see again.

What film did I see?

Sweeney Todd, The Demon Barber Of Fleet Street.

____

* * *

Links for what Amy, Matt and Hannah look like are on my profile :D


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to PurpleandBlackPandas, skatergal815, Piper Lestrange, elizabethbennett3553 and obsessivelyfanaticgw09 for reviewing!

About the timeline of the Joey/Amy series:

Life Is For The Alive, Not Dead - everything in the movie happened

To Tread A Path That Few Have Trod - a VERY AU version of the movie; Sweeney doesn't kill the Judge the second time round, doesn't kill Mrs Lovett, kills Lucy/Toby, Anthony and Johanna manage to escape.

If Only Angels Could Prevail - will follow the movie

Happy Valentines Day everyone!

* * *

Chapter Three

I wandered downstairs anxiously, biting my bottom lip. I had some apologising to do.

I first checked the living room, which was empty. Frowning, I moved into the dining room. Apart from a pile of presents on the table, it was also empty.

I turned to leave when I noticed a note on the table.

It was from Mum.

_Amy, gone for a walk. I won't be long. Mum xxx_

I sighed, folding the note and putting it down. The presents were just...sitting there, almost beckoning me forwards.

Unable to resist any longer, I poured myself a large glass of fizzy (hey, it was my birthday, after all) and sat down at the table, the charms on my bracelet chiming together. I smiled as I played with them. The bracelet was so pretty.

Smiling to myself, I reached for the first present.

It didn't take long for me to open all my presents. There were some clothes, a few bits of jewellery, books, Ben had sent me a digital camera and Nellie sent me a book of music I had always wanted.

But all I really wanted was Mum.

Picking up a few of my new books, I wandered out of the dining room and into the living room, turning on the TV for a bit of background noise while I read.

As I read, my phone began ringing. It was Hannah.

"Hi,"

"Hey Amz," Hannah greeted me in an annoyed tone. "Look, I know it's your birthday and I tried to explain this to Jake, but he doesn't care."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"He wants a rehearsal at his place. His parents are out so we can use the garage."

"What, now?"

"Yep, now."

I rolled my eyes. "Ok, I won't be long."

"You'd better not, otherwise he'll go crazy."

-x-

"_I'm a blond bombshell and I wear it well_." I sung into the microphone.

"_You're momma says you go straight to hell_." Hannah joined me by the microphone and sung.

"_I'm sweet sixteen and a rebel queen. I look real hot in my tight blue jeans_."

God I hated those lines.

"STOP!"

Great.

With Jake as our 'manager', which pretty much meant he shouted at us and got us into the school concerts, we could never get through a song.

"What now, Jake?" Hannah demanded.

"Amy, you need to be enthusiastic! You can't go just sing the lines the way you're singing them! You need to be passionate and sexy!"

"I feel like a twat, though." I complained.

"It's either that or we do Cherry Bomb."

I laughed. "Hell no. My Mum is coming to see this, you realize?"

"Tough."

You know that old expression, the straw that broke the camel's back?

Well, that was the straw.

And I was the camel.

"Tough?" I repeated. "Tough? Jake, do you understand what kind of day I am having so far? It's meant to be my bloody birthday! The film I watched made me feel sick, my Mum isn't talking to me, my brother and sister aren't at home, this is my first birthday since my Dad and Granddad were murdered and all you can think about is YOUR BLOODY SONG!"

It all went silent as everyone just...stared at me.

Letting out a frustrated noise, I threw my microphone onto the ground and stormed out, snatching my hoodie along the way.

"Amy!"

I spun around, ready to start shouting again, when I saw Hannah running after me, dragging a reluctant Matt by the wrist.

"Damn, Amy, you're on fire today!"

I blushed. "Sorry, he just...annoyed me so much."

Hannah grinned as she reached into her bag.

"I have just the thing for you."

I frowned, my eyes catching Matt's. He was just as confused as me.

"Ta da!"

Her grin widening, Hannah produced a large bottle of WKD from her bag.

"My brother brought it for us. He thought we might like a little party." She winked.

I chewed my bottom lip anxiously.

I had never drunk alcohol before, even at weddings. I just had juice or fizzy.

But I was so annoyed and the bottle looked so tempting...

I just needed to forget.

"Alright." I said, grinning and reaching for the bottle. Hannah pulled it away.

"Not here, idiot!" She hissed, tucking it into her pocket. "C'mon, we'll go down to the lake. No one will find us there."

The lake was on the outskirts of the area we lived in, down the hill from my house. Surrounded by a thick woods, it was concealed from the public eye.

Just the perfect place.

I didn't like the taste at first; I thought it was disgusting. But after a few more swigs, I got used to it. I even began to like it.

It made me feel different...happy...bubbly...

"Happy birthday to me!" I sung loudly, laughing as I scrambled up onto a tree stump. "Happy birthday to me! Happy birthday dear me, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!"

Hannah could only laugh as I swayed, grinning stupidly and taking another swig of the WKD.

I wasn't drunk...just a little tipsy.

Honest.

Still grinning, I jumped down and sat down next to Matt, who was simply sat down, smiling contently.

"You alright, Matt?" I slurred, leaning forwards. He grinned.

"I'mma more than alright, Amz," He told me, swaying slightly as he straightened up to look at me. "I'mma real happy."

"Why are you so happy?" I asked. "Whoops!"

I giggled as I slipped over, my head falling against Matt's chest. I could only lie there and giggle helplessly while Hannah began laughing hysterically. Matt also laughed as he began helping me sit up.

"Y"know, Amy, you have real nice eyes." He slurred, leaning forwards. I laughed, pushing him back.

"Matthew, I haven't had enough alcohol to permit that kind of talk!"

"Ha, you got REJECTED!" Hannah cried, and then promptly began laughing again.

Also laughing, I scrambled up, pulling Matt with me. Once we were both stood up, I grabbed Hannah and made her stand up.

We were stood dangerously close to the edge of the lake.

Grinning, I flung my arms around Hannah and Matt's shoulders.

"You guys," I began as serious as I could manage, which was rather hard with Hannah giggling in my ear. "Are my best friends. Y'know that?"

"Amy,"

"Yes, bestie?"

"Shu'up."

I laughed as I gently shoved Hannah.

"You shu'up, Hannah."

Hannah laughed as she shoved me back. I stumbled backwards, my foot getting caught on a protruding root.

"Whoa!" I cried, falling backwards.

I hit the surface of the water, breaking through it like it was a block of ice. I tried to move, but everything felt so heavy...like someone was pulling me down...

My arms and legs flailed out, but I couldn't move.

I was falling...deeper and deeper...

The last thing I saw was a dark figure swimming towards me before my eyes shut and darkness engulfed me.

* * *

Ok, I promise that Sweeney & co appear in the next chapter :D

I DO NOT PROMOTE UNDERAGE DRINKING! This is a STORY, not real life. Proper accidents happen in real life such as this one, and unfortunately, what happens to Amy will not happen to you.


	4. Chapter 4

__

Thank you to PurpleandBlackPandas for reviewing XD

Ok, I have to admit something, I messed up! I posted chapter three again and didn't realise until TODAY! Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter!

Also, there is yet ANOTHER Sweeney Todd story floating around in my mind, which is hopefully a little different from my others XD I might post it soon, depending on what you say! Should I or shouldn't I?

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Four

I could feel myself sinking...the water was pulling me down...

_Amy..._

Darkness had taken over me, but I could still feel...hear...it was like I was slowly falling asleep. Tired, but aware.

_Amy..._

I opened my eyes in a lazy manner. Floating next to me was an eerily pale and transparent Dad. I smiled at him. He smiled back, reaching out to brush his hand against my cheek.

My smile grew slightly as I reached out for him.

A hand suddenly grabbed my arm, pulling me up. My hand flew out, slicing through Dad and making him disappear completely.

I was pulled up through the water. I could see a light...I was being pulled up towards the light...

I gasped for air the moment I broke through the water's surfsce, spluttering as my arms and legs flew out in all directions, desperate to stop myself from sinking again.

"Calm down, I've got you!"

"I can't swim very well!" I gasped, still splashing around desperately.

"That's alright, I'll help you."

I clung like a spider monkey to my saviour, not caring who they were. As long as they could stop me from drowning, I didn't care.

"He's back!" I heard someone from way above us yell.

"I need you to hold on tight." The person holding me said. I nodded once, whimpering as I buried my face in their chest and tightening my grip.

I could feel us being lifted out of the water and into the air, but didn't dare look down. I felt sick just thinking about it.

Before long, a pair of hands suddenly gripped my arms.

"Come on, lets get you on board, lassie."

I was carefully lifted up and pulled onto the hard surface of -

"Wood?" I murmured, looking up and still gasping for breath as I collapsed onto the floor.

Oh jeez.

I was on a ship.

"Are you alright?" The person that helped me asked, crouching down to my level and placing a hand on my shoulder. I looked up, trying to answer, but a coughing fit overtook me.

I was still coughing when a familiar voice spoke.

A very familiar voice.

"Amy?"

My whole body was wrenching back and forth as I coughed, but I managed to look up.

"M-Mr T-T-Todd?" I stuttered, my voice coming out as a hoarse croak. Damn, it hurt to speak.

Sweeney stared down at me, frowning. He looked confused and a little annoyed. I could only stare up at him helplessly as I coughed.

"Do you know each other, Mr Todd?" The person that helped me and was now crouched next to me asked.

"Yes," Sweeney said, his eyes never leaving me. "Excuse me."

Sweeney walked forwards and grabbed the back of my t-shirt, yanking me up and pulling me along silently.

It wasn't until we got to a cabin room (I presumed it to be his) that he finally spoke again.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded.

"I don't really...know." I replied sheepishly. Sweeney glared down at me.

"What do you mean you don't really know?"

I groaned, clutching my head. "Please don't shout. I had way too much to drink and - "

I cut myself off.

Whoops.

"Would you believe if I said that by drinking I meant fizzy?"

Sweeney shook his head.

"Damn."

Sweeney glared down at me before spinning around and snatching up a blanket.

"Here." He muttered, holding it out. I took it warily.

"Er..."

"It's to keep yourself warm."

Oh. That made sense.

I unfolded the blanket and wrapped it around my shoulders. It was only then that I realised how cold I was.

"Wait here." Sweeney ordered, leaving before I had the chance to ask him where he was going.

Pulling the blanket closer to me, I sat down on the floor and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Thankfully, Sweeney didn't take too long to return, and when he did, he was carrying a bundle of clothes.

"You can change into these." He muttered, putting the clothes on the bed. "I'll be on the deck."

"Thanks."

Without another word, Sweeney turned and left. I watched him leave and sat for a few more minutes, hugging myself. Sighing, I knew I couldn't stay there forever and scrambled up to peel off my soaking clothes.

As I stripped down to my underwear, I paused.

I was so skinny.

Yeah, I had always been small, but this was just not me. This was...I didn't what it was.

Ugly.

I shuddered as the word sprung to my mind. Pushing the thought away as quickly as humanly possible, I reached for the clothes.

They were all items of mens clothing: a white button up shirt, a pair of trousers, a large coat and a hat.

After changing into the clothes (I tucked the hat into the coat pocket), all of which swamped me, I pulled on my damp socks and converses. They looked silly and felt uncomfortable, but I had no other option.

I paused as I reached the door, one hand touching my hair. Realising it was slowly escaping from the elaborate style I put it in that morning, I quickly untied it and allowed my hair to tumble down my shoulders.

Happy I was ready, I opened the door and made my way to the deck.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to PurpleandBlackPandas, skatergal815 and elizabethbennet3553 for reviewing! And, because I don't know how long it will be until I update again, this is an extra long chapter for all of you! __

* * *

Chapter Five

I spotted Sweeney immediately.

Swallowing, I pulled the hat out of my pocket and began wringing it in my hands as I crossed the deck, my legs shaking.

He was stood at the edge of the ship, a young man next to him. His back was to me, so I couldn't really identify him, but all I could tell was that his hair was slightly damp.

Was he the person that saved me?

I took a quick glance around. I felt that I had a duty to thank whoever saved me from drowning, and yet I couldn't even tell who it was.

Still wringing the hat, I joined Sweeney.

"Hello." I squeaked.

"Hello." He muttered, glancing down at me. I swallowed, continuing to wring the hat. I needed to say something, but I wasn't sure what.

"Amy, this is Anthony Hope. Anthony, this is Amy." Sweeney suddenly said, gesturing towards the man that stood next to him. He smiled warmly, holding out his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Amy," He said, shaking my hand. "I'm just saddened it wasn't under different circumstances."

I must've looked confused because Sweeney spoke again.

"Anthony was the one that helped you in the water."

"Oh!" I said, looking back up at Anthony. "Thank you very much. If it wasn't for you..."

"I only did what anyone would do." He said with another warm smile. I stared at him.

He looked...

Familiar.

Anthony smiled again, this time a little warily, before turning around to look over the edge of the ship. It was dark now, and we were slowly sailing towards a dock.

I joined Anthony, leaning forwards to peer through the mist and fog. The shapes of rooftops and other buildings began to emerge.

"Where are we?" I whispered.

To my surprise, Anthony began singing.

_I have sailed the world, beheld its wonders_

_From the Dardanelles_

_To the mountains of Peru,_

_But there's no place like London!_

Oh no. If Anthony was singing about London...then...

I was in the film.

As I realised this in horror, Sweeney suddenly appeared behind us, his face contorted with anger.

_No, there's no place like London!_

"Mr Todd?" Anthony asked worringly.

_You are young_

_Life has been kind to you_

_You will learn..._

Sweeney paused and walked forwards slowly, away from us. Anthony glanced at me before following him. I hesitated before also following them.

_There's a hole in the world like a great black pit_

_And the vermin of the world inhabit it_

_And its morals aren't worth what a pig could spit_

_And it goes by the name of London._

_At the top of the hole sit the privileged few_

_Making mock of the vermin in the lower zoo, turning beauty into filth and greed._

_I too have sailed the world, and seen its wonders_

_For the cruelty of men is as wondrous as Peru,_

_But there's no place like London!_

I stared up at Sweeney, my brow furrowed. Jeez, he really hated London.

When the boat reached the dock, Sweeney spoke again.

"You may want to put that hat on, Amy. London is no place for a young girl."

I nodded, pulling my hair into a ponytail before rolling it up and tucking it inside my hat. Sweeney, Anthony and I walked along in silence. Anthony paused to look around while Sweeney took a few more steps forwards, looking around him.

"Is everything alright, Mr Todd?" Anthony asked, staring at Sweeney.

"I beg your indulgence, Anthony ... My mind is far from easy. In these once familiar streets I feel shadows everywhere..."

"Shadows?"

Sweeney paused before correcting himself. "Ghosts." He whispered. I looked around anxiously, shuffling closer to Anthony.

I knew what was coming next.

_There was a barber and his wife,_

_And she was beautiful,_

_A foolish barber and his wife,_

_She was his reason and his life,_

_And she was beautiful,_

_And she was virtuous._

_And he was..._

Sweeney paused again, as if to search for the word. I swallowed, knowing exactly what he was going to say.

_Naive. _He sung softly.

My head throbbed as I thought back to the cinema, remembering the flashback the movie gave the audience the luxury to watch while Sweeney continued with his story.

_There was another man who saw_

_That she was beautiful,_

_A pious vulture of the law,_

_Who with a gesture of his claw_

_Removed the barber from his plate._

_Then there was nothing but to wait_

_And she would fall,_

_So soft,_

_So young,_

_So lost,_

_And oh, so beautiful!_

"Turpin..." I whispered to myself, tears springing to my eyes. He truly was a monster.

"And the lady, sir...did she succumb?" Anthony asked warily.

_Oh, that was many years ago..._

_I doubt if anyone would know_

There was a moment of silence before Sweeney spoke once more.

"I want to thank you, Anthony. If it wasn't for you, I would be lost on the ocean still."

"Will I see you again?" Anthony asked.

"You may find me, if you like, around Fleet Street."

"Until then, my friend."

Anthony held out his hand, but Sweeney simply walked away. I smiled up at Anthony and shook his outstretched hand.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Anthony, but I must be going. Goodbye!"

Before he could respond, I ran after Sweeney.

"Wait up!"

Sweeney glared down at me.

"Look, I've come this far with you. I don't know how I got here or how I'm getting back, so you're stuck with me."

Sweeney sighed. "Stay close to me." He ordered, stalking off. I rolled my eyes before running after him again.

"It would be a hell of a lot easier if you didn't keep doing that." I muttered.

_There's a hole in the world like a great black pit_

_And it's filled with people who are filled with shit_

_And the vermin of the world inhabit it..._Sweeney sung, his voice dripping with venom as he stormed along. I struggled to keep up, but kept my mind on where we going.

Would Mrs Lovett recognize me?

It wasn't long until we got to the shop in question. Sweeney paused outside, staring at it with a blank face before looking at me.

"Don't say a word." He muttered. I had no time to question what he meant as he simply stormed towards it. I let out an annoyed groan before running after him.

Inside, Mrs Lovett was chopping something at the counter. I looked around, screwing my nose up at how dirty and tatty it was.

Meanwhile, Sweeney began backing away, pulling me with him.

He was stopped, however, when Mrs Lovett looked up.

"Customers!" She gasped, slamming her knife into the counter, point first, and walking towards us.

_Wait! What's yer rush?_

_What's yer hurry?_

_You gave me such a Fright. I thought you was a ghost._

_Half a minute, can'tcher?_

_Sit!_

_Sit you down! _

_Sit!_

Sweeney was pushed down into a booth and all I could do was slide in next to him.

_All I meant is that I haven't seen a customer for weeks_

_Did you come here for a pie, sir?_

_Do forgive me if me head's a little vague_

She frowned as she picked up a bug and stared at it in disgust.

"What is that?"

Without waiting for an answer, she dropped it and stomped on it.

_But you'd think we had the plague_

_From the way that people_

_Keep avoiding_

_No, you don't!_

She smacked her hand against the counter, squashing another bug. I felt ill.

_Heaven knows I try, sir!_

_But there's no one comes in even to inhale_

She picked up two pies and put them on plates, blowing the dust off them, before handing them to us.

_Right you are, sir. Would you like a drop of ale?_

_Mind you, I can't hardly blame them_

_These are probably the worst pies in London._

_I know why nobody cares to take them_

_I should know,_

_I make them._

_But good? No,_

_The worst pies in London_

_Even that's polite._

_The worst pies in London_

_If you doubt it, take a bite_

Sweeney took a bite, and I could only stare up at him for being so brave. I didn't even want to touch mine.

_Is that just disgusting?_

_You have to concede it._

_It's nothing but crusting_

_Here, drink this, you'll need it_

She put a tankard of ale in front of Sweeney.

_The worst pies in London_

_And no wonder with the price of meat_

_What it is when you get it._

_Never thought I'd live to see the day_

_Men'd think it was a treat_

_Finding poor animals_

_What are dying in the street_

I could only smile as Mrs Lovett pounded the dough, as if it were someone's face she was hitting.

_Mrs. Mooney has a pie shop,_

_Does a business, but I noticed something weird_

_Lately all her neighbors' cats have disappeared_

_Have to hand it to her_

_What I calls enterprise_

Sweeney opened his mouth to speak, but Mrs Lovett simply carried on.

_Popping pussies into pies_

_He shut his mouth again._

_Wouldn't do in my shop_

_Just the thought of it's enough to make you sick._

_And I'm telling you them pussy cats is quick._

_No denying times is hard, sir _

_Even harder than the worst pies in London._

I looked over at Sweeney's plate to see a bug crawling out of his pie. I quickly averted my eyes.

_Only lard and nothing more_

_Is that just revolting?_

_All greasy and gritty,_

_It looks like it's molting,_

_And tastes like_

_Well, pity a woman alone_

_With limited wind_

_And the worst pies in London!_

She sighed heavily.

_Ah sir,_

_Times is hard. Times is hard._

Mrs Lovett frowned as she picked up her rolling pin and squashed another bug.

"Trust me, dearie, it's going to take more than ale to wash that taste out. Come with me and we'll get you a nice tumbler of gin, eh?"

Sweeney nodded, standing up. Before he followed Mrs Lovett, he turned to me.

"Wait here."

I scowled as Sweeney followed Mrs Lovett into the parlour room, leaving me behind. Yawning, I pulled my legs up and leaned against the wood in the corner. My eyes began to feel heavy...

"Wake up, deary."

My eyes flickered open as someone shook my shoulder. Mrs Lovett was stood over me, smiling down at me.

"C'mon, Amy, wake up."

My eyes snapped open as I shot up, flinging my arms around Mrs Lovett. She recognized me!

"Hello, love," She said, laughing softly as she hugged me back. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too." I murmured sleepily. Seeing I was tired, Mrs Lovett smiled.

"Let's get you to bed, love."

I smiled and nodded, following Mrs Lovett upstairs and along the corridor. She paused outside a room.

"Now, deary, there's already someone in here...someone that you may know, actually."

I looked at her in confusion, but she simply bid me goodnight before leaving.

Frowning, I opened the door and walked in.

"Hannah!"

Hannah looked up and, seeing me, scrambled up.

"Amy!"

Laughing, the two of ran into each other's arms, clinging to each other as we cried and laughed and babbled.

"Oh my God, I thought you might be dead!" She sobbed.

"What happened? I remember falling into the pond and..." My voice trailed off as my head began throbbing again.

"I don't know," Hannah admitted. "I don't really remember much."

I sighed, taking off my hat and tossing it onto the floor. Hannah took a step back, looking me over once before starting to giggle. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?"

Hannah laughed again.

"Amy..."

"Yeah?"

"What are you wearing?"


	6. Chapter 6

__

Thank you PurpleandBlackPandas, skatergal815 and elizabethbennet3553 for reviewing XD

Yeah, another extra long chapter. Most of it is the songs I've included, but it's also because I don't know when I'll update again. My computer is broken and we don't have the money to fix it :(

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Six

I could've done anything.

I could've cried.

I could've shouted.

I could've slapped Hannah.

But I didn't.

All I did was laugh.

I laughed and I couldn't stop laughing.

I laughed until my sides were aching, my stomach was in knots and tears were running down my cheeks. From what I could hear, Hannah was also slightly hysterical.

We both fell onto the bed, still laughing, and soon our laughter subsided into giggles. The giggles began to grow feeble, and then disappeared all together.

"Why were we laughing?" Hannah asked.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully.

We both giggled again, leaning on each other.

"I think it was because I do look kinda funny."

"Yeah, just a bit."

I smiled, still leaning on Hannah.

"Hannah,"

"Yeah?"

"What happened?" I asked. "After I..."

Hannah frowned, straightening up. I also straightened up, looking at her.

"Hannah?"

"I already told you."

"What?"

"I don't know...I can't remember," Hannah leant forwards, clutching her head. "I can't remember anything!"

I immediately felt guilty for upsetting Hannah. Scooting forwards, I wrapped my arms around my friend.

"I'm sorry."

Hannah shrugged my arms off from around her, but smiled at me.

"Nah, it's alright."

We grinned at each other for a moment before I realised something.

"Hannah,"

"Yeah?"

"Who is going to sleep in the bed?"

It took a long time, but we soon decided that I was to have the bed that night and Hannah would have the spare mattress. We were going to swap each night.

The next day, I woke up early. It was very early, judging from the way the sunlight was just streaking out in through the curtain. I lay in the bed silently, looking down at Hannah. She was still fast asleep, her long hair sprawled across the pillow.

Sighing, I sat up. Bringing my knees up, I hugged them and wrapped my blanket around myself.

I had a nightmare again.

I rested my head on my knees, closing my eyes.

Why?

I always used to ask that. Why me?

"No! No! Don't make me tap dance!" Hannah cried, shooting up and falling off her mattress, rolling around with her arms and legs flailing. I watched her in fascination as she thought with thin air.

"Hannah,"

Hannah froze, her limbs flopping onto the floor.

"I forgot I wasn't alone."

I giggled. "I knew there was a reason I didn't sleep over your house."

"I thought that was because you were scared of my dad."

I responded by throwing the pillow at her.

We were in the middle of an epic pillow fight when Mrs Lovett walked in.

"Morning gi - oh!"

We both looked up at grinned. I was lying on the ground with Hannah straddling my waist.

Not dodgy at all.

"Morning, Mrs Lovett." I said cheerily.

"Hey dude." Hannah grinned.

Mrs Lovett simply ran her eyes over us, her eyebrows raised. I giggled, shoving Hannah off me and sitting up properly.

"Everything alright?"

"Yes, love, it's fine..." Mrs Lovett quickly composed herself, smiling at me. "I'm going to the market with Mr T and I thought it would be nice if you girls came with us."

I opened my mouth to respond, but Hannah got in there first.

"We don't have anything to wear."

"Yes we do!" I cried, scrambling up and running to the chest by the bed. Flinging it open, I picked up one of my dresses. "Look! I'm sure you'll fit into Nellie's old dresses."

Hannah stared at me.

"You've been here before?" She asked.

"Er..."

"I'll leave you two to get dressed." Mrs Lovett said, quickly backing out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Hannah glared at me. "You cow! You selfish cow! You've been here before and let me think this is all some freak coincidence!"

"You wouldn't have believed me if I had told you so I didn't see the point." I defended myself.

"That's why you disappeared for so long! You were here!"

Before I could speak, Hannah's hand flew out and struck me across the cheek.

I gasped, pressing my hand against my now burning cheek.

"Amy, I'm so - "

I cut Hannah off by spinning around and slapping her back.

"You bitch." I swore, glaring back at her.

Hannah froze for a moment before slowly turning around to glare at me with such hatred I was almost scared.

And then she flew at me.

We were shouting and swearing and hitting each other while we rolled around the floor. We were also doing this when the floor was flung open.

"Amy! Hannah!"

Hannah was dragged off me, but before I could scramble up and attack her, I was also dragged away. I struggled, my hair flying over my eyes, but I could still see that Mrs Lovett was holding onto Hannah.

That meant Sweeney was holding onto me.

I let out a frustrated noise before stamping my foot and going limp into Sweeney's arms, falling forwards. Sweeney wasn't expecting it, so I simply fell to the ground.

"Amy, get up."

I refused to move and, from the soft thud I heard, Hannah had taken a leaf out of my book.

"Girls, stop being so silly." Mrs Lovett said.

I could hear Sweeney sigh and step over me. He left the room, Mrs Lovett bustling after him. When the click of the door told us they were gone, I looked up.

"They're gone." I told Hannah. She looked up, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Lilo and Stitch?" She asked, referring to us flopping onto the ground. One of my favourite scenes was when Lilo and her sister were arguing and, out of nowhere, Lilo falls to the ground and doesn't move for ages.

"Yep."

We bot sat up, regarding each other with blank expressions.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"Yeah, me too."

There was a pause.

"Should we get dressed?"

"Yeah."

We got dressed in silence and then walked downstairs, both feeling a bit awkward.

Fortunately, Mrs Lovett and Sweeney were waiting for us, so we didn't have much time to talk and make things more awkward.

"Before we get going," Mrs Lovett said casually. "You girls are my nieces from out of town."

"We don't look anything alike." Hannah pointed out.

"You're also cousins."

Hannah caught my eye and, suddenly, all the awkwardness was gone as we stiffled our laughter.

While we walked, Hannah linked her arm through mine.

"Amy,"

"Yeah?"

"I didn't mean any those things I said."

"Neither did I."

"Friends?"

"Friends."

We turned a corner into the busy market, and I couldn't help but look around in wonder. It was amazing.

"It's just like the movie." Hannah whispered to me.

"Comes here every thursday, he does. Eye-talian." Mrs Lovett was saying when we caught up with her and Sweeney.

We paused outside a familiar looking caravan, and Hannah squeezed my arm in excitement.

"I love this song." She murmured under her breath.

Suddenly, Sweeney looked over our heads, his eyes darkening.

I reluctantly followed his gaze, freezing as I saw him.

The Beadle.

A shiver ran down my spine as Sweeney took a step forwards, his hand reaching for his belt.

"Hang on." Mrs Lovett said quickly, grabbing his arm.

Sweeney continued to glare at the Beadle as he stepped back, lowering his head like a guilty child.

Suddenly, a young boy appeared out of the caravan and began banging on a drum, catching everyone's attention.

But he wasn't alone.

"It's Matt!" I cried, but I was drowned out by the buzz of people approaching.

Matt was next to the boy I remembered was called Toby, wearing similiar clothing but not holding a drum. Instead, he stood at the side, watching as Toby caught everyone's attention before joining his side to sing with him.

_Ladies and gentlemen!_

_May I have your attention, perlease?_

_Do you wake every morning in shame and despair_

_To discover your pillow is covered with hair_

_What ought not to be there? They sung together._

_Well, ladies and gentlemen,_

_From now on you can waken at ease._

_You need never again have a worry or care,_

_I will show you a miracle marvelous rare,_

_Gentlemen, you are about to see something what rose from the dead!_

A woman in the crowd let out a shrill scream as Toby grinned.

On the top of my head!

Everyone laughed as locks of blonde hair fell down to Toby's shoulders. Matt, however, didn't wear a hat.

_'Twas Pirelli's Miracle Elixir,_

_That's what did the trick, sir,_

_True, sir, true._

_Was it quick, sir?_

_Did it in a tick, sir_

_Just like an elixir_

_Ought to do!_

Matt knelt down in front of a bald man, holding a bottle.

_How about a bottle, mister?_

_Only costs a penny, guaranteed_

He poured a few drops onto the bald man's head.

_Does Pirelli's_

_Stimulate the growth, sir?_

_You can have my oath, sir,_

_'Tis unique._

_Rub a minute,_

_Stimulatin', i'n it?_

_Soon you'll have to thin it_

_Once a week!_

A bottle had came our way. Sweeney opened it, and I instantly felt sick. It smelled disgusting.

_Pardon me, ma'am, what's that awful stench?_ Sweeney sung.

_Are we standing near an open trench?_ Mrs Lovett joined in.

_Must be standing near an open trench!_

The crowd seemed to be believing them, and so Toby tried to catch their attention again.

_Buy Pirelli's Miracle Elixir:_

_Anything what's slick, sir,_

_Soon sprouts curls._

_Try Pirelli's!_

_When they see how thick, sir,_

_You can have your pick, sir,_

_Of the girls!_

_Want to buy a bottle, missus?_

_What is this?_ Sweeney demanded. Mrs Lovett took the bottle from him, sniffing it.

_What is this?_

_Smells like piss._

_Smells like - ew!_

_This is piss. Piss with ink._

Toby seemed to be getting desperate while Matt simply looked a bit befuddled.

_Let Pirelli's_

_Activate your roots, sir-_

_Keep it off your boots, sir, eats right through _Sweeney advised a man nearby.

_Flies do too!_ Mrs Lovett finished. Everyone was laughing when the curtain was thrown back, revealing a very disgruntled Pirelli. I could hear Hannah's squeak of excitement, but kept my eyes on Matt. Why couldn't he see me?

_I am Adolfo Pirelli,_

_Da king of da barbers, da barber of kings,_

_E buon giorno, good day,_

_I blow you a kiss!_

Smirking, Pirellie blew a kiss at mine and Hannah's direction.

_And I, da so-famous Pirelli,_

_I wish-a to know-a_

_Who has-a da nerve-a to say_

_My elixir is piss!_

_Who says this?_

There was a brief pause before Sweeney finally spoke up.

"I do."

Everyone turned to face him as he began walking through the crowd.

"Burn," Hannah whispered, grinning. I grinned back.

"I am Mr. Sweeney Todd of Fleet Street. I have opened a bottle of Pirelli's elixir, and I say to you that it is nothing but an arrant fraud, concocted from piss and ink," Pirelli opened his mouth to respond, but Sweeney continued. "And furthermore, signor, I have serviced no kings, yet I wager I can shave a cheek with ten times more dexterity that any street mountebank."

Sweeney pulled his razors out of his belt.

"You see these razors? I lay them against five pounds you are no match for me. Either accept my challenge or reveal yourself as a sham.

The crowd was enjoying this exchange, whispering eagerly about the bold challenge. Pirelli studied the razors for a moment and then smiled confidently.

You hear zis foolish man? Watch and see how he will regret his folly!" He cried. "TO-BY!"

As Toby began setting up the stage, Matt franctically helping him, Sweeney turned towards the crowd.

"Who's for a free shave?"

After two men were selected, Sweeney turned towards the crowd again.

"Will Beadle Bamford be the judge?"

"Glad, as always, to oblige my friends and neighbors." The Beadle cried, flouncing forwards.

"Pompous git." Hannah muttered.

Once Beadle Bamford was on the stage, he looked out at the crowd with a smile. "Let the challenge commence!" He turned towards the two barbers. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ready."

"The fastest, smoothest shave is the winner."

He blew a shrill whistle.

Pirelli got straight to business, singing and glancing at Sweeney every so often.

_Now, signorini, signori,_

_We mix-a da lather_

_But first-a you gather_

_Around, signorini, signori,_

_You looking a man_

_Who have had-a da glory_

_To shave-a da Pope._

_Mr. Sweeney-whoever, I beg-a you pardon - 'll_

_Call me a lie, was-a only a cardinal-_

_Nope!_

_It was-a da Pope!_

Everyone laughed as Toby held up a 'signed' portrait of the Pope.

_To shave-a da face,_

_To cut-a da hair,_

_Require da grace_

_Require da flair,_

_For if-a you slip,_

_You nick da skin,_

_You clip-a da chin,_

_You rip-a da lip a bit_

_Beyond-a repair!_

_To shave-a da face_

_Or even a part_

_Widout it-a smart_

_Require da heart._

_Not just-a da flash,_

_It take-a panache,_

_It take-a da passion_

_For da art._

_To shave-a da face,_

_To trim-a da beard,_

_To make-a da bristle_

_Clean like a whistle,_

_Dis is from early infancy_

_Da talent give to me_

_By God!_

Pirelli crossed himself with the razor. I was sure he was giving all Catholics a bad name.

_It take-a da skill,_

_It take-a da brains,_

_It take-a da will_

_To take-a da pains,_

_It take-a da pace,_

_It take-a da grace_

Pirelli held the last note, which was incredibly high.

"Mika, eat your heart out." Hannah whispered, making me laugh.

After Pirelli finished his horrible song, the Beadle spoke up.

"The winner is Todd."


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you to PurpleandBlackPandas, elizabethbennett3553, xJill Lovett, skatergal815 and La-te-da for reviewing XD And, no, the computer is not fixed yet. Once again, at my dads and using his laptop :/

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Seven

"YES!" Hannah and I cried, throwing our arms around each other.

Everyone clapped and Mrs Lovett looked extremely proud of Sweeney, a smug smile on her face.

"He won! He won!" Hannah sung, jumping up and down, clapping her hands.

"C'mon!" I said, grabbing Hannah's hand and pushing through the crowd. "We have to get Matt!"

Matt and Toby were lingering at the side, both looking unsure as to what to do now Pirelli had just lost.

"Matt!" Hannah yelled.

He was turning away.

"MATT!" I screamed, letting go of Hannah's hand. "MATT!"

It was like a scene out of a film. Just not...this film.

Anyway, it felt time had just slowed down deliberately. My feet could've been dragging in toffee for all I knew.

But then I caught him.

"MATT!"

I fell forwards, throwing my arms around Matt. He caught me, saying something I couldn't hear over the buzz of the crowd.

"Amy?"

"Matt!" I sobbed, hugging him close. "Matt, you have to come back with Hannah and I."

"Hannah's here?" He asked.

"Yeah, we're staying with Mrs Lovett and Mr Todd!" I said, looking up. I grabbed his face, placing my hands on either cheek. "Listen, Matt, you're not gonna believe this but - "

"Matthew!"

My hands fell to my side as I heard Pirelli calling for Matt. I refused to look away from Matt, though.

"Matt, you've got to come back with us. Come back with us and - "

"Excuse me, signora, but you are stopping Matthew from working."

I took in a deep breath, slowly turning to face Pirelli.

"Matt has to come back with me," I said, my voice shaking. "He's my friend."

"And he works for me," Pirelli said, smirking. He leant down, pinching my cheek. "Now run along little girly."

I looked at Matt for help. He sighed.

"You'd better go."

I stared at him, frowning, before sighing.

"Fine. But you know where I am." I said. Ignoring Pirelli, I stepped forwards and hugged Matt again, squeezing him tight. To my relief, he hugged me back.

"I'll come see you as soon as I can." He whispered in my ear.

"AMY!"

I looked at Matt pointedly before turning around and pushing my way through the crowd once more. I finally found Mrs Lovett and Hannah, waiting for both me and Sweeney.

"Sorry, I had to..."

"We understand, love."

I smiled up at Mrs Lovett just as Sweeney joined us.

"That was the best fail in the world!" Hannah gushed immediately. "Put it there, Sweeners!"

She held her fist out. The proper way to respond was for Sweeney to put his fist against hers (obviously), but he didn't. Instead he simply stared at her before turning to someone who had approached our slightly odd looking group.

"Mr Todd, I presume? Tell me, do you have an establishment of your own?" A man asked, tapping his cane against Sweeney in what was a friendly manner.

"He certainly does," Mrs Lovett said quickly. "Sweeney Todd's Tonsorial Parlor, above my meatpie emporium in Fleet Street."

At this point, Sweeney had wandered off to speak to someone. Hannah nudged me, grinning as she grabbed my hand and pulled me forwards. I ducked behind her, desperate to stay out of sight.

"I thank you for your honest adjudication," He said calmly, which only made him seem...scarier. "You are a paragon of integrity."

"Well I do try to do my best for my friends and neighbours," The Beadle said in a smarmy voice, smirking. "Your establishment is in Fleet Street, you say?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then, Mr Todd, you will surely see me there before the week is out."

As the Beadle turned to leave, Sweeney spoke again.

"You will be welcome, Beadle Bamford, and I can guarantee to give you, without a penny's charge, the closet shave you will ever know."

My stomach twisted as the Beadle walked away, looking up at Sweeney anxiously. He met my eyes for a moment before turning and walking away, Mrs Lovett hurrying after him.

That evening, Hannah and I sat in the shop together. I made tiny patterns in the dust coating the table while Hannah chattered.

"Amz, you even listening to me?"

"What? Yeah, sure. Whatever."

"No you're bloody not."

I looked up at Hannah before grinning sheepishly.

"Sorry."

"You're thinking about Matt, aren't you?"

"Yes. No. I don't know."

Hannah raised an eyebrow before grinning. "Yep, you're thinking about him."

"I just can't stand the idea of him being trapped there with that..."

"Ponce?"

"Ponce!" I finished, giggling at Hannah's choice of words.

"You know, now would be the perfect time to tell him how you feel."

I raised my eyebrows at her. "Really?"

"Really. Plus, he so likes you back."

I couldn't even be bothered to argue.

The next day, Hannah and I had to help Mrs Lovett with a chair.

"Ugh, I'm sure my womb is gonna drop with all this strain!" Hannah groaned as we carried it up the stairs, Mrs Lovett leading the way to Sweeney's shop.

"My back is killing me." I moaned.

"C'mon, girls, into the shop!" Mrs Lovett called cheerily, opening the door. I could hear her calling to Sweeney, telling him she had a surprise for him.

"Wow, that woman is so smitten."

I grinned at Hannah. "Yep."

We carried the chair into the shop, dropping it almost immediately. Mrs Lovett sighed.

"Don't just drop it there, girls! Bring it over here, in the middle!"

Hannah and I groaned in unison before obeying, pushing and pulling the chair with the little remaining strength we had left. I saw Mrs Lovett rolling her eyes, but didn't bother commenting.

Once it was finally in the room, Hannah collapsed into it and I collapsed onto her.

"Jeez, Amz, can your arse get any bonier?" She complained, but wrapped her arms around my waist so I didn't fall off. Mrs Lovett looked a bit miffed, like she was going to sit on the chair herself, but didn't say anything.

"It's not much, but it'll do," She said, walking forwards. "Was me poor Albert's chair. Sat in it all day, he did, after his leg gave out from the gout, the poor dear."

"Gout?" Hannah whispered in my ear. I shrugged.

"Why doesn't the Beadle come?" Sweeney demanded suddenly. "Before the week is out, that's what he said."

"Who says the week's out? It's only Tuesday."

Sweeney gave her a dirty look, tossing his razor sharpener thing (I didn't know what it was exactly) into the corner of the room and storming off. Almost immediately, Mrs Lovett pursued him.

_Easy now_

_Hush, love, hush_

_Don't distress yourself,_

_What's your rush?_

_Keep your thoughts_

_Nice and lush_

_Wait_

Sweeney stalked past her, but Mrs Lovett couldn't get the hint. Either that or she was ignoring it.

_I've been thinking, flowers_

_Maybe daisies_

_To brighten up the room_

_Don't you think some flowers,_

_Pretty daisies,_

_Might relieve the gloom?_

_Ah, wait, love, wait_

Hannah shoved me off her lap, standing up so Sweeney could sit down. He gazed at his razor intently.

"And the Judge? When will we get to him?" He asked, speaking more to his razor rather than Mrs Lovett.

"Can't you think of nothing else? Always brooding away on your wrongs what happened heaven knows how many years ago..."

_Don't you know,_

_Silly man,_

_Half the fun is to_

_Plan the plan?_

_All good things come to_

_Those who can_

_Wait_

Mrs Lovett straightened up from crouched position, looking around thoughtfully.

_Gillyflowers, maybe,_

'_Stead of daisies_

_I don't know, though_

_What do you think?_

The sound of footsteps made everyone jump. Almost immediately, Sweeney stood up and, in a few quick strides, stood at the side of the door, holding his razor up protectively. The door flung open.

"Mr Todd!"

I grinned as I saw Anthony walk in, stopping as he saw Mrs Lovett.

"Oh, I'm sorry, excuse me..."

"Mrs Lovett."

"A pleasure m'am," Anthony said, flashing her a quick smile. "Mr Todd, there's a girl who needs my help! Such a sad girl, and lonely, but beautiful too and - "

"Slow down, boy." Sweeney said, leading Anthony into the shop. He sat down.

"Yes, I'm sorry ... This girl has a guardian so tyrannical that he keeps her locked away. But then this morning she dropped this," He produced a key from his pocket. "Johanna wants me to help her! That's her name, Johanna, and Judge Turpin is her gaurdian."

I looked up at Sweeney, who was staring at Anthony.

"Once he goes to court, I'm going to slip into the house and release her - and beg her to come away with me. Tonight." Anthony finished.

"Oh, this is all terribly romantic." Mrs Lovett said, somewhat sarcastically. Anthony smiled at her.

"Yes, but, you see, I don't know anyone in London and I need somewhere safe to bring her till I've hired a coach to take us to Plymouth. If I could keep her here, just for an hour or two, I would forever be in your debt."

Todd stared at him silently before looking away.

"Bring her here, love." Mrs Lovett answered, breaking the silence.

"Thank you, ma'am ... Mr. Todd?"

Sweeney nodded once. Anthony jumped up, a wide smile spreading across his face as he shook Sweeney's hand.

"Thank you, my friend."

"Seems like the fates are favoring you at last, Mr. T," Mrs Lovett said after he left, smiling. Sweeney didn't look happy. "What is it, love? You'll have her back before the day is out."

"What about the boy?"

"Oh, him? Let him bring her here and then, since you're so hot for a little," She made a throat slitting gesture. "That's the throat to slit, dear. Poor little Johanna. All those years without a scrap of motherly affection. Well, we'll soon see to that..."

Suddenly, Sweeney froze by the window. Mrs Lovett, Hannah and I joined him.

Below us, Pirelli was approaching the shop with Toby and Matt in tow.

"It's Matt!" Hannah whispered to me excitedly. I could only grin.

"What are they doing here?" I asked.

Keep the boy downstairs."

Mrs Lovett nodded, scurrying out of the shop and calling for Hannah and I to follow her. I didn't move.

"Amy?"

"I'm staying here."

Hannah shot me an odd look, but nodded and left. Sweeney glared down at me.

"Go downstairs, Amy."

"No."

"Amy, go downstairs. Now." Sweeney growled. I stood my ground, crossing my arms.

"No."

Before Sweeney could respond, Pirelli knocked at the door.

"Come in." Sweeney reluctantly called, still glaring at me. I glared back.

"Mr. Todd."

"Signor Pirelli."

"Call me Davy. Davy Collins when it's not professional," Pirelli, or Davy, said in a Cockney accent. He took off his ridiculous fur cape and hat, placing them on the chest. "I'd like me five quid back, if'n ya don't mind."

"Why?" Sweeney asked. My eyes darted from him to Pirelli anxiously.

"Because you entered into our little wager on false pretenses. And so you might remember to be more forthright in the future, you'll be handing over half your profits to me, share and share alike."

I looked up at Sweeney, waiting for him to react. Pirelli smirked, looking up at us.

"Mr. Benjamin Barker."


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you to PurpleandBlackPandas, Sammy Gal and xJill Lovett for reviewing XD Unfortunately, this chapter is not my best nor is it very long...I've had a long week (just finished three nights of performing the school musical) and I've not had much inspiration. Sorry :(

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter Eight**_

I froze.

Sweeney froze.

Pirelli looked at us with a smirk, knowing he had hit us where it hurt.

This was so weird. I knew what was going to happen, but it was so weird actually experiencing it all.

I stared up at Sweeney, but he couldn't speak nor provide me the comfort I so desperately needed. What if it didn't go how the movie did? What would happen then?

I was just glad Hannah was gone.

Pirelli strolled forwards as Sweeney moved to stand by the window. I stood awkwardly, unable to think of anything useful to do.

"You don't remember me, do you?" Pirelli asked casually. "Why would you? I was just a little nip you hired for a couple of weeks, sweeping up hair."

Pirelli paused by the razors, incredibly close to me. I took a step back, and he smirked in my direction as he picked up one of the razors.

"But I remember these," He said. "And how could I forget you, Mr Benjamin Barker?"

I turned to look at Sweeney. To my surprise, Pirelli's arm suddenly slid around me, pressing the razor dangerously close to my neck. I let out a terrified squeak, causing Sweeney to turn around and face us.

He looked murderous.

"I used to sit right here," Pirelli continued, strolling forwards and pushing me with him until we got to the stool in the corner of the room. A firm grip on my shoulder with one hand and the other pressing the razor to my neck, Pirelli pushed me down on the ground in front of him.

I stared up at Sweeney desperately, but he merely walked into the opposite corner, towards the kettle.

"I would sit right here and watch you. I'd dream of the day I could be a proper barber myself...you might say you was an inspiration to me."

Pirelli chuckled to himself, and I squirmed in discomfort. Sweeney still didn't move.

Pirelli finally stood up, pulling me up with him.

"So do we have a deal? Or should I run down the street to my good friend, Beadle Bamford?"

There was a moment of pause as the kettle whistled in a high pitched tone.

BANG.

Pirelli's head jerked as Sweeney whacked him with the kettle, my shoulder finally being released. I cried out in pain as the edge of the razor nicked at my neck.

Behind me, Sweeney was going mental.

He let out a mad noise as he began hitting Pirelli over and over again with the kettle, finally knocking him out. Letting out a heavy sigh, he dropped the kettle and then fell onto his chair.

Feeling blood trickle down my neck, I immediately felt woozy.

"Mr Todd..." I whispered as the room began spinning.

"Not now, Amy." He muttered. I stumbled slightly.

"I need your help..."

"I said not now." Sweeney snapped.

I stumbled again, tripping over my dress and falling to the ground. That got his attention.

I could hear him swearing under his breath as he got up and walked towards me, knneling next to me.

"Tilt your head." He ordered. I obeyed, feeling too sick to disobey. I could feel his hand gently brush over the cut, making me gag.

"Please don't touch it." I moaned quietly.

"It's only a shallow cut," Sweeney said. "Here."

I could feel something being pressed against my neck and lifted my hand to feel a handkerchief.

"Thanks." I muttered, closing my eyes. I tried not to imagine the cut on my neck.

My eyes snapped open, however, when I heard something being dragged along.

And I regretted it.

"Do you have to do that?"

Sweeney glared at me as he continued dragging Pirelli across the ground. I closed my eyes again.

"Get up."

"What?"

"Get up." Sweeney growled.

I moaned, but scrambled up and, still holding the handkerchief to my neck, warily approached Sweeney.

"Open the trunk."

Trying hard not to look at Pirelli, I opened the lid of the trunk and held it open as Sweeney pulled Pirelli into the trunk.

As the trunk lid fell down, I rushed past Sweeney and picked up the kettle, careful not to touch the hot water; I didn't want a burn in addition to a cut neck.

Speaking of which...

After putting the kettle down in its rightful place, I crossed the room again to stand by the mirror. Biting my lip, I gently peeled the handkerchief away from my neck.

"Ew."

As Sweeney told me, the cut was only shallow, but still kinda nasty.

Crumpling the handkerchief up in my hand, I pulled my hair over my shoulder, hiding the cut from view.

"What - "

My question was cut off as the door slammed open and Toby rushed in.

"Signor, you've got an appointment..." His voice trailed off as he realised that Pirelli was no where to be seen.

"Signor Pirelli has been called away. You'd better run after him." Sweeney said casually, quietly. As if nothing had happened.

"Oh no, sir, I better wait here for him or it'll be a lashing. He's a great one for the lashings."

Toby moved from the doorway to sit down on the trunk, and only then did I realise that -

"Oh no." I whispered, spotting Pirelli's hand hanging out of the trunk. Sweeney's eyes met mine for a brief moment, showing we shared the same sudden worry.

Sweeney looked back at Toby, pausing for a brief moment before flashing him a nervous smile.

"So...Mrs Lovett give you a pie, did she?" He asked. Toby's face lit up in a wide grin.

"Yes, sir. She's a real lady."

I could almost hear Hannah going 'oo-er' and had to stifle the slightly hysterical giggles that rose to my throat.

"That she is," Sweeney agreed, forcing another grin out as he walked towards Toby. "But if I know a growing boy, there's still room for more pie, eh?"

At this point, Sweeney had Toby standing up and nearly out of the door. I quickly crossed the room, standing behind Toby so that, if he suddenly turned around, he wouldn't see the hand.

"I'd say, sir." Toby agreed.

"Then why don't you run downstairs and wait for your master there? There'll be another pie in it for you, I'm sure."

"No, I should stay here."

The muscle underneath Sweeney's eye twitched as his smile faltered slightly, but he kept his cool.

"I know, why don't you tell Mrs Lovett that I said to give you a nice big tot of gin?" He suggested.

"Thank you, sir!"

Like he was on a sudden sugar high, Toby rushed out of the room and down the stairs. I looked at Sweeney.

"Well that was a close one." I muttered, moving away from the trunk. I was scared that hand would suddenly grab me.

Sweeney ignored me as he approached the trunk, opening the lid of it slowly.

Coughing and gasping for breath, Pirelli pulled himself up and hung over the edge, blood trickling down his chin.

Without saying a word, Sweeney retrieved his razor from his belt and slit Pirelli's throat.

I couldn't help it. I saw the blood spraying everywhere and immediately felt ill.

So I fainted.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok, first of all: SORRY! No, our computer isn't fixed yet and, unfortunately, I haven't had a very good few weeks due to family problems.

This is a sort of long chapter, mainly due to the song, but I want to say something about Hannah and Matt's reaction to something Amy tells them later on in the chapter:

I have based this on one of my own experiences, in which I was in Amy's position. No, my news was not the same (though along the lines of) and the reactions are based upon how my family reacted. I hope I haven't offened anyone that has been in this situation before, because I am merely basing it on an experience of mine.

But I would like to thank PurpleandBlackPandas, Sammy Gal and xJill Lovett for the reviews XD

On that note, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

_**Chapter Nine**_

"Amy...Amy..."

"Hey, her eyes are opening!"

"Amy..."

"Maybe we should slap her."

"Don't you dare." I murmured, my eyes opening slowly. I could hear Hannah's triumphant laugh as I clutched my head.

"Yes!" She cried. "She is awake!"

"What happened?" I asked, trying to sit up. A firm hand gently pushed my back down.

"You'd best lay down, love," Mrs Lovett instructed. "You had a nasty fall."

"Why did you faint though?" Hannah asked.

My mind shot back to Pirelli, leaning over the trunk...Sweeney lifting the razor...the gurgles that escaped Pirelli's throat as it was slit...the blood.

"Ugh," I muttered, immediately feeling woozy again.

"Are you alright, Amy?" Matt asked softly, taking my hand and helping me up, placing his other hand just underneath my neck. I could feel it tingling.

"Yeah, kinda." I lied. Matt looked at me through narrowed eyes, but didn't question me. He let go of my hand, but didn't remove his other from my back.

"Anyways, as I was saying, that boy is drinking me out of house and home," Mrs Lovett complained. "How long till Pirelli gets back?"

It was only then I looked around to find Sweeney. He was stood at the other side of the room, cleaning his razor in an almost methodical way.

"He won't be back." He said in a low voice, finally turning around.

There was blood on his sleeve.

Hannah let out a small gasp as Matt's eyes widened. Mrs Lovett stared at him incredulously.

Only I wasn't surprised.

"Mr T, you didn't!" She said. Sweeney's eyes flickered towards the trunk, and Mrs Lovett crossed the room to open it. I closed my eyes quickly, squeezing them shut.

A sudden slam confirmed that Mrs Lovett was equally as disgusted as she dropped the lid to the trunk.

"You're barking mad! Killing a man what did you no harm!" She said.

"He recognized me from the old days. He tried to blackmail me. Half my earnings." Sweeney explained in a low voice.

"Oh, well, that's a different matter," Mrs Lovett said, suddenly relieved. She looked down again. "Poor bugger."

Shrugging, Mrs Lovett reached down and picked up Pirelli's purse from him body. She opened it.

"Three quid. Well, waste not, want not, I always say..."

Mrs Lovett smiled, tucking the purse into her bodice.

"What? That's it?" Hannah demanded. "He kills a man and all you care about is his god damn money?"

"Hannah, shut up." Matt said with such force, she actually did. Matt was never forceful.

"Now...what are we going to do with the boy?" Mrs Lovett continued, as if Hannah hadn't spoken.

"Send him up."

"Oh, we don't need to worry about him. He's a simple thing."

"Send him up." Sweeney growled.

"Now, Mr T, surely one's enough for today. 'Sides, I was thinking about hiring a lad to help around the shop, me poor knees not being what they used to be."

"What about us?" Hannah asked, waving her hand towards herself, Matt and I.

"Well...I suppose you three could help as well. 'Course, we'd have to stock up on the gin..."

Sweeney suddenly froze by the window, catching everyone's attention.

"The Judge."

I stared at him before scrambling up and practically throwing myself across the room to stand next to him at the window.

"No..."

"Go." Sweeney ordered.

"C'mon you three, let's leave Mr T to his work." Mrs Lovett said quickly, grabbing my hand and pulling me away from the window.

I allowed Mrs Lovett, Hannah and Matt to leave before me, pausing long enough to turn to Sweeney.

"Do it," Was all I said before I practically ran out of the room.

The other three were already halfway down the steps, the Judge near the shop. I froze for a brief moment.

A moment too long.

His eyes met mine.

Letting out a squeak of fear, I ran down the steps, lurched into the shop and threw myself on the ground, crawling along so I could hide under a table.

"Amy?"

"Amy, what the hell are you doing?"

I ignored everyone as I stared at the door as if my life depended on it. Only when I saw the Judge pass did I crawl out from under the table and run across the shop, straight into the back room. Toby was already there, curled up in front of the fire with an empty bottle of gin. Ignoring him, I crossed the room until I was in the corner. Letting out a sob, I slid down the wall and onto the floor.

My whole body was shaking as I curled up into a little ball, hugging my knees and burying my face into my arms.

"Amy? Amy, honey, what's up?" Hannah asked gently, making me sob harder.

"Amy, what's happened?" Matt inquired. I shook my head.

"I think you need to tell them, love," Mrs Lovett said. "I'll leave you to it."

She kissed the top of my head before leaving. I reluctantly looked up at my best friends, tears still running down my cheeks.

"Y-y-you know when w-w-we saw the film on m-my b-b-b-b-birthday?" I stuttered. They nodded. "And y-you know what T-T-T-Turpin d-did to L-Lucy?" They nodded again. Hannah's face went extremely pale as Matt began shaking.

"He didn't," He said in a low voice. "He hasn't."

I could only nod, another set of tears running down my cheeks as I continued shaking.

"NO!" Hannah screamed, jumping up and pacing frantically. "No, he didn't!"

"But...how?" Matt asked, shaking his head.

"I've been here before..." I whispered. "That time I was away for so long..."

"I'm going to kill him," Hannah said. "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! MRS LOVETT!"

Mrs Lovett came running back into the room, her cheeks slightly flushed. "Yes, lo - "

"Did you know about this?" Hannah demanded. "Did you know what that bastard upstairs did to my best friend?"

Mrs Lovett looked very guilty, but nodded.

"Yes," She admitted. "I knew."

Hannah let out an angry noise as she tried to run past Mrs Lovett, but the older woman was too strong.

"Oh no you don't."

As Hannah and Mrs Lovett struggled against each other, Matt stared at me, tears running down his cheeks.

I had never seen Matt cry before.

"He's evil," Matt whispered. "He is sick and twisted and evil."

"You believe me?"

Matt looked horrified. "Of course I do!" He said. "Amy, how could I not believe you?"

I threw my arms around Matt's neck, burying my face into his shoulder. "Thank you," I sobbed. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"I feel sick." Hannah announced, pushing past Mrs Lovett. We could hear her stomping up the stairs, a door slamming behind her.

"I'll go talk to her," Matt said. He looked me straight in the eye. "You were very brave, Amy."

Leaning down to kiss my forehead, Matt gently untangled himself from my arms and got up, following Hannah out of the room.

"Are you alright, love?" Mrs Lovett asked. I couldn't respond. I felt...empty. Cold.

I barely noticed Mrs Lovett's arms around me, gently pulling me up and leading me towards the sofa. She sat me down and then sat next to me, wrapping her arms around my still trembling body and stroking my hair.

"Can't believe that boy slept through it all." She chuckled softly.

"GET OUT!"

We froze as we heard Sweeney's outraged cry. Hannah and Matt came hurtling down the stairs just as Mrs Lovett and I jumped up.

"What's going on?"

Mrs Lovett didn't answer as she strode forwards, apparently going to check up on Sweeney. Hannah quickly followed her, and Matt paused to take my hand and walk with me.

"All this shouting and running about, what's happened?" Mrs Lovett demanded as we reached the shop.

"I had him." Sweeney whispered.

"Then I saw them both running down the street - "

_I had him!_

His throat was bare

_Beneath my hand! _Sweeney sung wildly.

"There there, dear, calm down."

_No, I had him!_

_His throat was there,_

_And he'll never come again!_ Sweeney continued angrily.

_Easy now_

_Hush, love, hush_

_I keep telling you_ - Mrs Lovett tried to calm him, but Sweeney interupted her again.

_When?_ He demanded.

_What's your rush? _Mrs Lovett finished weakly.

_Why did I wait?_

_You told me to wait!_

_Now he'll never come again_

Sweeney paced in front of the window manically.

_There's a hole in the world_

_Like a great black pit_

_And it's filled with people_

_Who are filled with shit_

_And the vermin of the world_

_Inhabit it_ He paused in his pacing.

_But not for long!_

Sweeney spun around to face us, a murderous look in his eyes.

_They all deserve to die!_

_Tell you why, Mrs. Lovett,_

_Tell you why_

_Because in all of the whole human race, Mrs. Lovett_

_There are two kinds of men and only two_

_There's the one staying put_

_In his proper place_

_And the one with his foot_

_In the other one's face_

_Look at me, Mrs. Lovett,_

_Look at you_

Sweeney grabbed Mrs Lovett by the neck and shoved her against the wall.

_No, we all deserve to die!_

_Even you, Mrs. Lovett,_

_Even I_

_Because the lives of the wicked should be brief_

He pulled her along and then yanked her into the chair, his razor curving around her neck. We could only stand and watch in horror as Mrs Lovett's life was put at risk.

_For the rest of us, death_

_Will be a relief_

_We all deserve to die!_

He suddenly calmed down, straightening up and removing the razor from her neck as he wandered towards the window.

_And I'll never see Johanna,_

_No, I'll never hug my girl to me_

_Finished!_

Sweeney then began lurching himself around the shop, shouting at thin air while brandishing his razor. Matt pulled Hannah and I back, just out of harms way.

_Alright! You, sir_

_How about a shave?_

_Come and visit_

_Your good friend, Sweeney!_

_You, sir, too, sir_

_Welcome to the grave!_

_I will have vengeance_

_I will have salvation!_

_Who, sir? You, sir?_

_No one's in the chair_

_Come on, come on_

_Sweeney's waiting!_

_I want you bleeders!_

_You, sir, anybody!_

_Gentlemen, now don't be shy!_

_Not one man, no_

_Nor ten men_

_Nor a hundred_

_Can assuage me_

_I will have you!_

_And I will get him back_

_Even as he gloats_

_In the meantime I'll practice_

_On less honorable throats_

_Sweeney suddenly fell to his knees, his hands on the ground, as if admitting defeat._

_And my Lucy lies in ashes_

_And I'll never see my girl again,_

_But the work waits, I'm alive at last_

_And I'm full of JOY! _

No body moved for a moment, all of us staring at Sweeney.

What just happened?


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you to xJill Lovett and PurpleandBlackPandas for reviewing XD And, yes, I guess my life is taking a somewhat good turn. It was my birthday on Tuesday and I've now arranged to see someone about my problems, which will definately help :)

Hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

_**Chapter Ten**_

I could only stand silently, leaning against the wall for support. My legs were shaking. Hell, my whole body was shaking.

Hannah moved away from me, sliding around Matt to stand in front of him. Matt glanced at her, but didn't move. No one spoke.

My head was pounding as my heart raced. My arms and legs were shaking, my stomach was twisting and an odd sensation had risen to my throat. You know when you feel like you need to cough, and have that weird feeling in your throat and chest? I had that.

The urge to cough overtook me, breaking the silence.

I had never coughed like that before.

My whole body wrenched back and forth as I coughed, my breathing becoming strain. My vision went blurry for a moment, and I fell against the wall heavily.

No one seemed to care though.

"That's all very well," Mrs Lovett said. "But what are we gonna do about him?"

Sweeney didn't respond, but slowly lowered his arms, as if he had just realised where he was. I ran a shaking hand through my hair, blinking rapidly to clear my vision.

Sweeney looked down at the floor silently. Mrs Lovett walked forwards and bent down, her face level with his.

"Hello? Do you hear me?"

He still didn't respond. Matt glanced at me for a brief moment, but quickly looked away again.

I could feel tears spring to my eyes; why were they acting like this towards me?

"Oh, you great useless thing," Mrs Lovett cursed, walking behind Sweeney and hauling him up from under his arms. "C'mon."

Mrs Lovett dragged Sweeney out of the shop, barely sparing me a glance. Hannah didn't say a word as she also spun around on her heel, following them. Matt began walking after them, but then turned towards me.

"Are you coming?" He asked, but he wasn't looking at me. He was looking behind me, just over my shoulder.

"I'll be a minute." I muttered bitterly, turning my back on him.

I thought Matt had left, which is why I jumped when he put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'll wait for you downstairs." He said gently. Without really thinking, I weaved my fingers into his.

"Thank you." I whispered.

Matt let go of my hand and stood in front of me, putting his hand under my chin and lifting my head so I had to look at him.

"You going to be alright?"

I nodded silently. "Thank you." I repeated.

"What for?"

I smiled gently. "Just...being you."

Matt smiled wryly. Letting go of my chin, he stepped forwards and embraced me, wrapping his strong arms around me. I buried my face into his shoulder, inhaling his distinct smell of Lynx deodrant (how it remained there after all this time, I'd never know) and enjoying the way it felt to have him hugging me.

The hug only lasted a brief moment, but it felt like a lifetime to me.

"I'll see you downstairs." He whispered, letting go of me.

I smiled weakly and watched as Matt left the shop, leaving me to stand there alone.

I still felt fairly weak after my coughing fit, and so sat down on the chair, trying not to think of it's previous occupant.

I felt sick.

The room began spinning suddenly, and no matter how many times I blinked, it didn't stop.

"Matt..." I whispered, standing up slowly. The room didn't stop spinning.

I clung to the chair with all my strength, even as I began coughing.

Everything was going blurry.

The last thing I saw was a spot of red on my hand before I fainted.

When I woke up, I could feel the soft mattress underneath me. I looked around almost sleepily, seeing I was in the room Hannah and I shared. I was on the bed, and could see Hannah's sprawled out figure on the mattress below me. The blanket was pulled right up to her nose, just the way she liked it.

I looked down and blushed as I saw I was wearing my nightdress; Mrs lovett must've changed me.

I brushed my hair out of my face, grabbing a ribbon from the bedside table in the corner to tie it back. Swinging my legs over the side of the bed, I thought back to what happened.

"Ooh..." I whispered, clutching my head as it began pounding again.

A sudden thought sprung to my mind, and I had to check my hand.

Nothing.

Maybe I had imagined the red blur on my hand.

Maybe.

Unconvinced, I stood up and crossed the room to open the curtains. It was pitch black outside, so I presumed it to be quite late at night.

I paused for a moment and listened. Apart from Hannah's steady breathing, I could hear something else.

Pacing.

I grabbed my coat to keep me warm and pulled on my boots. I tiptoed out of the room, which was hard considering I was in boots, but I was soon in the corridor. I closed the door behind me, walking as slowly and as quietly as I could.

It was ok once I was in the shop; I could walk normally. It was only the side door that made me nervous, as I had a feeling something horrible would happen, but it was ok. I got out into the courtyard and paused for a moment.

The night air was cool, but not cold. A soft breeze blew, tickling my cheeks and playing with my hair. I smiled to myself, closing my eyes.

My smile soon turned into a frown.

I missed home.

I missed Mum. I missed Ben. I missed Nellie, for goodness sake.

I missed Dad.

Things at home were odd without him. We coped, but it was odd.

But there was one thing I missed most of all.

I missed being normal.

I missed being able to only worry about homework and the awful food in the canteen. I missed being able to fret about our next performance and what I was going to wear. I missed being anxious about whether Matt liked me.

And one man changed that all.

I felt like I'd...lost something. I used to think somewhat positively, despite Mum's illness and Dad not being around anymore. I used to be happy.

I blinked the tears that sprung to my eyes away and began walking up the stairs, clinging onto the banister like my life depended on it. As I got closer to the shop, the pacing volume seemed to increase.

I didn't bother knocking as I got to the door.

Sweeney turned to face me with a blank expression, giving me a quick glance before turning around again.

"You shouldn't be here." He muttered.

"Why not?"

Sweeney didn't respond. He just continued pacing.

"You're going to kill people and put them into pies."

This caught his attention. I didn't phrase it as a question. Instead, I simply stated it.

"How did you know?" He demanded angrily. I shrugged casually.

"Just do."

Sweeney didn't seem too happy with this response.

He spun around, grabbing my shoulders and staring me straight in the eye.

"How did you know?" He growled.

It was like something inside me just...clicked. I wasn't afraid, not like I usually was. I stared him straight in the eye calmly.

"I hope you realise how many people you're hurting. Friends, family..."

"We're only going to dispose of those from out of town, with no relatives."

"And that makes it all the better," I muttered, pulling myself out of his grip. "Seriously, if you're going to kill Turpin, please, by all means do it! But don't hurt innocent people!"

Sweeney glared at me. "You don't know the half of it, girl."

"I know enough!"

Sweeney scowled, spinning around and standing by the window.

_There's a hole in the world_

_Like a great black pit_

_And it's filled with people_

_Who are filled with shit_

_And the vermin of the world_

_Inhabit it _He sung bitterly under his breath.

"Stop it!" I cried. "Just stop it!"

Sweeney glared down at me and I glared back up at him.

"Just shut up," I ordered quietly. "Seriously, just shut up. No one can hate life as much as you do, and you've not always been so bitter. Remember Benjamin Barker? He didn't hate life, did he?"

"That man is dead." Sweeney growled.

"No he isn't," I said, yawning. Jeez, I was tired. "Hey, mind if I sleep in here tonight? I don't want to wake up Hannah."

Sweeney continued glaring at me, but nodded stiffly, gesturing towards the bed. I smiled sleepily, all my anger having simply...disappeared.

"Thank you."

Yawning again, I slid my coat off and folded it up, putting it onto the floor next to the bed. I sat down, kicking my boots off, and then lay down, curling up under the thin blanket.

"Night."

There was a brief pause when I thought Sweeney wasn't going to answer but, as I was just falling asleep, I heard him speak.

"Sleep well."


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you PurpleandBlackPandas for reviewing!

* * *

_**Chapter Eleven**_

I felt more than a bit disorientated when I woke up, my brow furrowing as my first blurry view was registered in my mind.

Why was I was in Sweeney's shop?

Suddenly, all memories came flooding back to me as I rubbed my eyes and sat up. My eyes darted about anxiously, but I was alone.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and retrieved my coat, slipping it on over my nightdress. After pulling my boots on, I slowly crossed the room and stood in front of the window, gazing out.

London was truly beautiful in the morning.

I sighed sadly, pushing myself away from the window and left the room.

A warm, morning breeze greeted me as I opened the door. I couldn't help but compare it to the breeze last night. Both were welcoming and playful, but one was warm and the other was cold.

I walked down the stairs quickly, pulling my coat closer to me so passer-bys wouldn't notice my indecency. It was a relief when I got to the shop.

I wasn't, though, expecting to find Sweeney sat in one of the booths.

"Morning," I said in what I hoped was a relatively normal voice. I just wasn't expecting to find him there.

"Mrs Lovett has taken your friends out to the market with her. They'll be gone for the day."

"Oh. Um. Ok."

I stood awkwardly, running a hand through my hair. I noticed Sweeney was deliberately not looking at me and couldn't help but wonder why.

I then realised I was still wearing my nightgown.

"I'm going to get dressed." I mumbled, hurridedly rushing out of the room while my cheeks burned.

Oh jeez, how humiliating.

Once I got to the room Hannah and I shared, I saw my dress folded up and resting on my bed. Resting on top of it was an enevelope.

Curious, I opened it and frowned when I saw a letter.

_Amy, _it said,

_Matt, Toby, Mrs Lovett and I are going to the market. Sweeney told us that you were in his shop, and I didn't want to disturb you. Maybe you could meet us? It would be so much easier if we had mobiles, but we'll just have to hope Lady Luck is on our side._

_Love you loads!_

_Hannah_

I smiled, folding the letter and holding it to my chest. Maybe Hannah was ok with me.

Just as I was about to dispose of the envelope, I saw there was another piece of paper in it. I took it out and unfolded it, confused.

On it was just one sentence.

_P.S I'm sorry for being such a buttmunch; I promise to get you a pressie to make up for it!_

My smile grew. Hannah truly was a best friend.

It took me a few minutes to get dressed; it was harder without Hannah and I could hardly ask Sweeney to help.

I finally managed to get my dress on and then gave my hair a quick brush, leaving it loose around my shoulders.

I sat on my bed.

What do I do now?

Sighing, I got up again and wandered downstairs. Sweeney had long gone, so I was alone.

"Brilliant." I muttered, flopping into one of the booths.

I turned to gaze out the window wishfully. What was stopping me from going out?

A wide grin spread across my face as I got up and raced upstairs, fetching my coat.

Scribbling a quick note to explain where I was, I pulled my coat on and left the shop.

Once outside, I let out a gleeful laugh and began running.

The sound and smell of the market reached me long before I arrived. Slowing to a walk, I practically bounced along. Sudden excitement hit me like a truck.

I wandered along slowly, taking in every sight, smell and sound. It was so different from modern London.

"Hello, miss! How about a beautiful necklace for a beautiful girly?" One of the stall holders offered. I laughed, shaking my head as I backed away -

And bashed into someone.

"Watch where you're going!"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I began, turning around.

I froze.

Beadle Bamford stared down at me, running his eyes over my body.

"Do I know you?" He asked, narrowing his eyes and tilting his head to the side. I shook my head quickly, my hair escaping from behind my ears, where I had tucked it, and falling over my shoulders.

"N-no...you must have me mistaken for someone else, sir."

I began backing away slowly, keeping my head to the side so he couldn't see my face properly.

The Beadle seemed convinced.

"I beg your pardon, m'am, but you reminded me of someone I met not long ago."

"Well, if that's all - "

I cut myself off as I screamed, falling backwards over something and hitting the hard concrete with an 'oof'.

"Oh! Are you alright? Here, let me help you."

I reluctantly took his outstretched hand, trying to supress my shudder as it closed around mine.

"T-thank you, sir."

"Always obliged to help my friends and neighbours." He beamed. Smiling hesitantly, I forgot my 'disguise' and brushed my hair out of my face.

I realised my mistake when it was too late.

"You!"

I backed away quickly, tripping over my own feet, as the Beadle advanced on me.

"I knew it was you! You can't fool me, girl!"

"I don't know what you're talking about...erm...please excuse me."

Without a moments hesitation, I spun around and ran.

I ran as fast as I could, my arms and legs flying everywhere as my hair fell over my shoulders and into my eyes. My heart raced and my head pounded. I felt sick.

I hadn't realised that my feet had carried me to Fleet Street until I saw the shop, and even then I didn't slow down. I lurched into the shop, my feet pounding against the wood as I ran through it and upstairs.

I slammed the door shut behind me and locked it, falling against it.

Letting out a sob, I slid to the floor, my back against the door, and curled up, burying my face into my arms as I cried.

I cried for Sweeney; he lost his wife to such an evil man.

I cried for Mrs Lovett; Sweeney was never going to love her as she loved him.

I cried for Toby; his simple innocence was being used against him for evil.

I cried for all the innocent men that were going to be killed; all they were to Sweeney were practices.

I cried for Mum; she'd lost everyone she loves.

I cried for Dad; he died too early.

I cried for Ben; he had to be the responsible adult now Dad was gone.

I cried for Nellie; she so desperately wanted to travel but couldn't bear to leave Mum.

I cried for Hannah; she was a normal teenager until she met me.

I cried for Matt; he didn't deserve any of this.

I cried for them all, but most of all...

I cried for myself.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you PurpleandBlackPandas, xJill Lovett and Samuel Fox for reviewing! Hope everyone had a lovely easter!

PurpleandBlackPandas: Sorry if I confused you - Beadle Bamford recognized Amy in a vague manner, so she lied and told him she was someone else (we all know that the Beadle is a bit dim, so he believed her). But then he realised she had lied to him, hence she ran away! Does that help? XD

By the way, I have published a new story in the Moulin Rouge section which I would love if someone could check it out and tell me what they think! It's not Sweeney Todd but, hey, it's still a musical!

* * *

_**Chapter Twelve**_

It was dark.

It was very dark.

I walked slowly, each step feeling like an eternity to take.

It was also very cold.

I was only wearing a white dress. It was like something you'd expect an angel to wear; floating down to my ankles with long sleeves and ruffles.

But it was cold.

I noticed just then that my feet were bare, the soles padding against the floor gingerly, as if I was expecting to find shatters of broken glass everywhere.

"Hello?" I called, my teeth chattering as a cold wind wrapped itself around me, biting at my shivering body. "Mum? Dad?"

There was no answer. My hands began wringing in an anxious manner as I continued forwards.

"Ben? Nellie? Hannah? Matt?"

Still no answer. I looked around frantically for someone that I recognized, someone that would save me from this never ending nightmare.

"Mr Todd? Mrs Lovett?"

But there was no one.

"Amy..."

I spun around, desperate to find the voice that was gently calling my name, coaxing me forwards.

"Amy..."

"Who's there?" I demanded, my voice shaking.

"Amy..."

I spun around again as the voice came from a different angle, my eyes lighting up as I saw a light.

I took a slow, hesitant steps forwards. I then took another step. And another, and another.

"Mum?" I whispered, my steps increasing in length and pace. "Mum?"

"_Green finch and linnet bird, nightingale, blackbird, how is it you sing_?"

"MUM!" I yelled, running forwards. "MUM, I'M COMING!"

A wide grin spread across my face as I ran forwards as fast as I could, towards the light.

"Oof!"

I stumbled backwards as I hit something hard. Brushing my hair out of my face, I laughed.

It was a door.

Still laughing in a slightly hysterical manner, I reached forwards and opened the door.

"Mum?" I whispered as I poked my head round.

"Come in, Amy."

I walked in the room, immediately feeling warmer then I had, and looked around. Apart from a large fire that kept the room warm, there was nothing.

"Mum?" I asked in confusion. "Where are you?"

"Hello, Amy."

I froze.

I knew that voice.

I turned around slowly, fear running through my veins.

The last thing I saw was Judge Turpin's evil sneer before I my eyes snapped open.

My chest was heaving as I slowly sat up, my shoulders and back aching with protest. I frowned in discomfort, stretching my arms and legs out, and looked around.

I was curled up against the door in a tight ball, and so concluded that I must've cried myself into a nightmare.

I rubbed my eyes as I stood up, my whole body feeling sore.

I felt like crap.

Hearing voices and movement downstairs, I decided to see what was going on. I straightened out my dress and gave my hair a quick brush before leaving the room.

"Amz! There you are!" Hannah cried the moment she saw me. Rushing forwards, she threw her arms around my neck. "I'm sorry." She whispered in my ear.

I sighed, burying my face in her shoulder.

"Me too." I murmured.

When Hannah released me, she took my hand and pulled me to where Matt and Mrs Lovett were stood.

"I'm sorry you couldn't come with us, love, but Mr T told us how tired you were and - "

"It's ok," I interupted gently. "I needed the rest."

Mrs Lovett looked up, probably to smile at me, but her mouth fell open as she stared at me.

"Amy, are you alright?"

"Y-yes..."

"You look awful pale, love," Mrs Lovett said, walking forwards. She gently placed her hands on either side of my face and tilted my head up. "Have you been stratching your neck?"

"No...why?"

Mrs Lovett ran a cold finger along the mark on my neck where Pirelli had nicked me with a razor. I hadn't realised it was still there.

"It's all red." She murmured.

I pulled away from her grip, brushing my hair over my shoulder so it hid the mark.

"I'm fine. It just looks red because I'm so fair skinned." I lied, whereas I had been stratching at my neck. I even drew blood at one point.

Mrs Lovett gave me an odd look that immediately reminded me of the look Mum used to give me. That look that said I-don't-believe-you-but-I'm-going-to-pretend-I-do-because-I-don't-realise-you-actually-know-that-I-don't-believe-you.

I sighed. "I'm fine," I repeated. "Honestly."

"Alright, love."

I could feel eyes on me and, from the corner of my eye, could also tell it was Matt that was looking at me. I determinedly refused to look back at him, my cheeks burning.

"I think I might go talk to Mr Todd." I murmured.

"Amy - "

"I need to talk to him," I said to Mrs Lovett. "I need to."

Mrs Lovett didn't look very happy, and I knew why, but I didn't care.

"I won't be long."

Without waiting for a reply, I turned around and walked out of the side door.

I was on half way up the steps when the door was thrown open again.

"Amy."

I turned around slowly, my face remaining expressionless as I saw Matt.

"Matt." I murmured, unable to meet his eye.

"Amy, I need to talk to you."

"But I need to - "

"Now, Amy."

I stared down at Matt, surprised by his sudden aggressive tone. Frowning, I reluctantly walked down the steps and stood in front of him, my arms folded across my chest.

"What?" I demanded angrily.

Matt didn't speak. Instead, he ran a hand through his hair and looked away.

"Matt, if you're going to be a jerk - "

Matt's head snapped back to glare at me, and I swear I had to take a step back.

"A jerk?" He repeated. "I'm being a jerk?"

"Yes," I snapped. "You are at the present moment!"

I spun around to climb up the steps again, but Matt grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Do you love him?" He blurted out suddenly.

"What?" I asked. Matt's grip on my arm loosened.

"Do you love him?" He repeated slowly. "Sweeney Todd."

"What do you mean?"

Matt let out a frustrated noise as he let go of my arm and threw his in the air.

"What do you think I mean, Amy? It's a simple question! Do you love him?"

"No."

Matt stared at me. "What?"

"No, I don't love him. Not in the way you're thinking!" I cried. I sighed, running a hand through my hair before walking past him and sitting down on one of the benches. "Matt, he's like a Dad to me. Well, sort of. He's more of a Dad to my Mum but - "

"Your Mum knows about this?"

I smiled sheepishly. "It's a long story, but yes. My whole family knows about this, practically."

Matt frowned as he sat next to me. "You've been through a hell of a lot more then I thought."

I laughed bitterly, shaking my head.

"I've been through things that no one should have to go through."

"Including..." Matt's voice trailed off, but I immediately knew what he was talking about.

"Yeah, including that."

Matt hesitated before reaching out and taking my hand. I looked up at him, my eyes meeting his.

"I'll always be here for you, Amy," He said softly. "No matter what."

I smiled, looking down at our entertwined hands. "Thank you, Matt." I whispered.

Matt placed a hand under my chin and lifted my head before brushing my hair behind my ear, looking me straight in the eye the whole time.

"You're welcome." He whispered back.

I wasn't sure how it all happened, really. Matt's eyes never left mine, but I knew he was getting close to me.

"Matt..." I murmured anxiously.

"I really like you, Amy."

I couldn't help but smile at the one sentence, all my dreams suddenly coming true.

He was very close, now.

"I really like you too, Matt."

Matt smiled back at me.

His nose was practically touching mine.

"Then...we both really like each other." He concluded. My smile grew.

"Yes."

I could count his eyelashes now.

And then his lips were on mine.

They were very soft and very warm. A moment after our lips met, Matt closed his eyes and I did the same.

Wow.

My first kiss...

But it wasn't, was it?

I froze and jerked away from Matt suddenly, leaving his looking at me in confusion.

"I'm sorry..." I muttered. Before he could reply, I got up and I ran.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you PurpleandBlackPandas for reviewing XD

* * *

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

I just kept running.

Instead of being sensible and heading for the shop (Mrs Lovett's or Sweeney's, I didn't care which), I threw the gate open and ran into the street.

I had to get away.

People gave me odd looks as I ran, but I didn't care.

I pushed my way through crowds and dodged around individuals.

I needed to escape.

Throwing myself around a corner, my feet got caught in the hem of my dress. My body lurched forwards, colliding with the pavement.

I was frozen for a moment, pure shock taking over me.

And then I started coughing.

My throat burned as I coughed, trying to stand up. I felt so ill.

I clung to the wall as I continued walking, stumbling and tripping.

I couldn't stop coughing.

No one helped me. If anyone did pass me, which I wasn't sure if they did, they totally ignored me.

I could've been dying and they ignored me.

But was I?

Was I dying?

I was about to dismiss the thought - of course I couldn't be dying - when another bout of coughing took over me.

The coughing made my body wrench back and forth, and I finally fell to my knees.

I was still coughing.

I could feel something warm against my hand. Trying to supress my coughs for a moment, I pulled my hand away and stared at it.

Blood.

"Amy?"

I knew that voice...

"Amy, are you alright?"

"Help me." I moaned helplessly, my vision going blurry.

"Amy, can you stand up?" Anthony asked, kneeling down next to me.

I couldn't answer. My whole world was disappearing...

_No! _My mind screamed at me. _Don't you dare faint! You'll forget the blood on your hand!_

"Here, I'll help you."

Anthony gently put my arm around his shoulders before wrapping his around my waist, standing up and pulling me with him.

"This is the second time I've helped you!" He joked as we walked. Well, he walked and I stumbled, trying not faint.

I laughed weakly, resting my weight against him.

"I'll try not to make a habit of it." I promised. Anthony laughed softly.

"Your sense of humour is fine, then."

"Depends what you mean by fine."

"You're staying with Mr Todd and Mrs Lovett, aren't you?"

I nodded reluctantly. "But I don't want to go back yet. Mrs Lovett will only fuss."

Anthony smiled. "It must be nice, though, having a mother figure around to look after you."

"I never really thought of her like that." I admitted.

"People do tend to take advantage of what they have and then mourn for the loss when it's gone."

"Jeez, could you sound any more patronizing?" I grumbled. Anthony laughed again.

"You are very young, Amy."

"Fifteen isn't that young."

"Yes, it is," He corrected. "Believe me, I would love to be your age again."

"No, you don't."

By this time, we had reached a small shop similar to Mrs Lovett's. But I was sure that they didn't use humans in their food.

I immediately felt ill again.

"Would you like to get something to eat?" Anthony offered. "It may help you regain your strength."

"I have no money, though."

"That's alright, I do."

I smiled up at Anthony. "You can't buy me food."

"I can't let you go home starving hungry and weak, either. Come on."

Anthony let go of my waist, but placed a strong hand under my elbow, steering me forwards.

The shop was very nice, filled with families and couples eating together. Anthony and I sat down together at one of the spare tables.

"I don't suppose you've eaten anywhere else except from Mrs Lovett's, have you?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No, I don't go out much."

"Why?"

I looked away, staring at my lap.

"I can't explain it."

To my surprise, Anthony reached forwards and took my hand in his.

"Then I'm sorry for asking."

He gave my hand a gentle squeeze and then let go. I smiled at him gratefully.

"Thank you, Anthony."

I actually found myself enjoying Anthony's company. I noticed that, during my birthday, he irked me quite a bit, but he seemed genuinely lovely. He reminded me a bit of Ben, older and protective.

He was going to make Johanna very happy, I could tell.

When I finished my soup (which was very nice) and crusty roll, Anthony gave me an apologetic smile.

"I'm afraid it is time to take you back, Amy."

I sighed. "Fine."

Anthony studied my face for a moment. "Is there any particular reason you do not want to go back?"

I didn't respond at first, but then nodded.

"I had a...a misunderstanding with my friend, Matt." I explained quietly.

"What sort of misunderstanding?"

"It's kind of a long story."

Anthony smiled. "I suppose that, if we walk slowly, it is sort of a long walk home."

I couldn't help but laugh, the drying blood on my hand forgotten.


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you PurpleandBlackPandas for reviewing...again XD I honestly have no idea why you're the only one! Maybe people don't like my stories anymore...:'(

Only joking! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

"...and that's why I ran." I concluded.

Anthony was silent for a moment, shaking his head.

"You're shaking your head. Is that bad?" I asked, not sure whether I wanted to know the answer.

"I must admit, Amy, that I have never met a girl like you before."

"Oh." I paused. "Is that bad?"

"I'm not sure," Anthony replied thoughtfully. "I suppose that, in all honestly, being different is quite a good thing."

"Really?"

Anthony met my questioning gaze and nodded with a warm smile.

"Really."

I smiled back before sighing.

"I don't know. From my experience, it's just safer to follow the crowd."

"Would you rather follow the crowd and be unable to express your indiviudality or stand out and be yourself?" Anthony questioned. I looked up at him with a furrowed brow.

"I don't think I like you anymore," I told him. "You're too smart."

Anthony laughed. "I honestly don't know whether to feel complimented or insulted."

"I honestly don't know if I meant it as a compliment or an insult."

Anthony laughed again. I laughed softly, wrapping my arms around myself.

As we walked, I could sense eyes on me. Panicking, I turned to tell Anthony, only to find that he was the one that was staring at me.

"What?"

"You remind me of someone."

I frowned. "Who?"

"There was this woman...a while back..." Anthony frowned, running a hand through his hair. "I can't quite remember though. It's almost like a dream..."

"Yeah, don't you just hate it when that happens?" I asked with a nervous laugh. "You can't quite tell if something is a dream or a memory."

"I must admit, it is most disconcerting."

I smiled. "Yes, it is."

Sighing, I turned my head to the side and tightened my arms around my waist.

I was dreading seeing Matt.

"Are you worried about seeing your friend?" Anthony asked softly. I nodded.

"I must've hurt his feelings so badly."

The very idea of hurting Matt, after everything we had been through, brought tears to my eyes. I blinked them away quickly, but not before one escaped and rolled down my cheek.

"Don't cry!" Anthony said quickly. Putting his hand in his pocket, he pulled out a small white handkerchief and dabbed it against my cheek. "If he's any kind of friend, he'll understand."

"Thank you." I whispered, another tear rolling down my cheek. Anthony quickly wiped it away.

"It's no problem, Amy. Honestly."

I smiled up at Anthony, who smiled back at me.

"Come on, let's get you home."

I rested my head against Anthony's shoulder as he wrapped a strong arm around me. Though it may have been interpreted as a romantic gesture, I knew that, really, it was a protective one, something a big brother would do.

It wasn't long before we arrived back at Fleet Street and, when we did, Anthony removed his arm from my shoulders.

"Bye, Anthony. Thanks for the food and listening to me ramble."

"I'm not leaving you yet," Anthony said, mocking an insulted expression. "I'm going to explain to Mrs Lovett and Mr Todd that I have been with you all this time."

I gave Anthony a questioning look.

"So they don't worry." Anthony explained.

"Oh."

Anthony followed me into the shop which was, surprisingly, empty.

"Mrs Lovett?" I called anxiously. "Hannah? Matt?"

"Amy!"

A whirlwind in the form of Mrs Lovett rushed in from the parlour, embracing me in a strong grip. I was going to complain, but my face was smooshed against her chest, leaving me unable to.

"Oh, love, where have you been all this time?" She demanded, finally letting me go. "We've been worried sick!"

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, my cheeks burning. Jeez, I felt guilty.

"Actually, part of it was my fault."

Mrs Lovett looked over my shoulder, her worried expression turning into a rather cool one.

"Oh, hello Anthony."

"Hello, Mrs Lovett," Anthony smiled at the older woman, apparently oblivious to her coldness. "I'm very sorry, but I found Amy wandering around on her own and took her somewhere to get something to eat. She had a nasty fall and was rather shaken up, you see."

At the mention of my fall, I immediately remembered my hand.

Trying to be subtle, I clenched my blood stained hand into a fist and pulled my sleeve down slightly. Luckily, the action went unnoticed by Mrs Lovett and Anthony.

"A nasty fall? What happened?" Mrs Lovett demanded. "Did you hit your head?"

"I"m fine, I'm fine!" I said, brushing off her probing hands. "Where are Matt and Hannah?"

"They're upstairs with Mr T, love. Now, how's about you go and lie down and - "

"No!" I interupted. "I don't want to lie down."

"Maybe it's best if you do."

"I"ll be fine, Mrs Lovett. I'll...I'll have an early night. But I need to see my friends."

Mrs Lovett didn't look too happy as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Fine."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as I turned my back on her and smiled up at Anthony.

"Thank you, Anthony," I said soflty. "For everything."

"It's no problem, Amy. Take care."

"Bye, love." Mrs Lovett called as he turned and left.

"They're upstairs, right?"

"Yes, love," Mrs Lovett replied. "Before you go, why don't you take these up with you?"

I turned around and saw Mrs Lovett holding up a tray with four mugs on it. From where I was standing, I could see the little swirl of steam rising from each one.

"They're nice hot drinks," Mrs Lovett explained with a smile. "I thought you might like them."

"Erm...thanks, Mrs Lovett."

"That's alright, love."

Forcing out a smile, I stepped forwards and picked up the tray, still keeping my hand tucked into my sleeve.

"Here, I'll get the door for you."

Thanking her, I edged past Mrs Lovett as she opened the door for me.

Without another word, she shut the door behind me, making me jump. The air was cold, making me shiver as I climbed up the stairs, desperately trying not to drop the drinks.

When I reached the top, I quickly glanced through the glass.

I couldn't help but smile.

Sweeney looked murderous. From what I could see, Hannah was sat on the chair in the middle, one leg crossed over the other, and chatting non stop. I couldn't see Matt.

With great difficulty, I twisted my body and, still trying not to spill the drinks, banged on the door with my elbow.

Ow.

Hannah saw me first. Of course, she immediately scrambled up and rushed across the room, flinging the door open.

"Hi," I said sheepishly. "I have hot drinks."

Hannah didn't say anything. Instead, she merely stared at me.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"Suppose so." She muttered, almost reluctantly. I waited until she moved out of the way before walking past her.

"Hi," I said, directing it at Sweeney.

"Hello." He muttered, barely glancing at me.

It was then that I saw Matt, sat on Sweeney's bed. He looked up, his eyes meeting mine.

"Hi Matt." I said softly, but I knew he heard me.

At first, I thought he may not answer, but then the corners of his mouth lifted slightly.

"Hi Amy."

After out quick exchange, I could see Hannah's expression soften slightly.

"Anyone want a drink?" I asked, holding the tray up.

"Ooh, yes please." Hannah said, taking one of the tray.

"Matt, do you want one?"

"Yes, please." Matt smiled as he stood up and crossed the room, pausing to take a drink of the tray. His eyes met mine and he smiled a special smile, just for me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, just for him to hear.

"So I am." He whispered back.

We smiled at each other again before Matt went to sit back down on the bed. Still smiling to myself, I walked up to Sweeney.

"Want a drink?" I asked softly. He didn't look at me, but shook his head. I frowned, picking up a cup and placing it on the windowsill next to him. "I'll leave it there in case you change your mind."

I tucked the tray under my arm and, holding the last cup in my hand, joined Matt on the bed. He smiled at me as I sat next to him.

"So what were we all talking about?" I asked, placing the tray on the ground.

"About what's going to happen when Anthony brings Johanna back here," Hannah said as sat back down on the chair.

"Oh." I paused before turning to Sweeney. "You're not really going to slit his throat, are you? He's actually quite a nice guy."

Sweeney didn't answer. I sighed; that was getting very annoying.

"Look...if there's any possible way...why don't you stop Anthony from leaving to get the coach, or whatever it is he's getting?" I suggested. "You can talk to them and explain...everything."

"Hey, that's actually a good idea." Hannah said, straightening up.

"Don't sound so surprised." I snapped back at her.

"We haven't been able to have any good ideas," Matt explained quickly. "So that's why Hannah's...surprised."

"I think my idea was quite good actually."

"Hannah, you suggested we lock Anthony in the chest and then keep Johanna in the bake house like a little pet."

Despite everything, I couldn't help but laugh. Hannah did come up with the craziest of things.

"I repeat, it was quite good actually."

"I am not locking my daughter in the bake house." Sweeney growled irritably.

"Alright, it was just a joke, mate." Hannah muttered, holding her hands up in surrender.

"Now is not the time to be joking!"

If that were me, I'd be fighting back tears of fright, but Hannah merely glared straight back at Sweeney, a defiant pout on her face. If anyone had an attitude to match Sweeney's, it was Hannah.

A knock at the door made us all jump, apart from Sweeney.

"Come in," He called. He then turned to glare at Hannah, Matt and I. "Get out."

Rolling her eyes, Hannah stood up just as the door opened.

"Hello, sir - oh!"

The customer stopped as he saw the three of us littered around the room, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"Don't worry, sir, they're just leaving." Sweeney said, giving us another glare.

"Yeah, we're just leaving." Hannah repeated, walking past the man. Matt and I exchanged glances before also getting up and following Hannah outside. Sweeney slammed the door shut behind us.

"Jeez, that man is more hormonal than a god damn teenage girl on her period."

I giggled at Hannah's analogy. Matt gave me an amused look.

"Did you just giggle?"

I nodded, supressing another giggle.

"Right...that's my cue to leave." Hannah announced.

Before we could stop her, she waltzed past us and into the shop, shutting the door behind her. I watched her disappear from sight before reluctantly turning to face Matt.

"Hey,"

"I'm sorry I kissed you earlier."

I blinked. "What?"

"I kissed you earlier...and I'm sorry," Matt ran a hand through his hair. "I should've realised that it was too soon."

I bit my bottom lip as I tried to think of a response. I knew what I wanted to say, but didn't know if I had the nerve to do it.

"Matt..." I began anxiously.

"Yes?"

I swallowed as I walked past him and put my mug onto one of the tables nearby. He followed me, putting his mug on the table as well.

"Yes, Amy?" He prompted.

Refusing to meet his eyes and my cheeks burning, I spoke again.

"I actually...really liked you...kissing me." I admitted.

There was a pause in which I thought Matt wasn't going to speak. After a moment, though, he did.

"Amy,"

"Yeah?"

I looked up to meet his gaze, still chewing my bottom lip.

"Can I kiss you?"

My mind went blank for a moment, so I could only nod.

Swallowing, Matt placed his hands on either side of my face and slowly leaned forwards. I closed my eyes just as his lips touched mine.

And it was amazing.

Matt's hands travelled from my face to my shoulders and down to my waist. He gently but firmly pulled me forwards, his lips moving against mine.

Without really thinking, my hands slid up his arms, onto his shoulders and around his neck. I pressed myself against him as his lips gently coaxed mine open. His warm breath mingled with mine just before his tongue was on mine.

I used to think it was gross, kissing with tongues, but I found myself enjoying it and responding to it. I pulled Matt closer to me as we kissed.

The kiss ended with us both gasping for breath, wide grins spreading across our faces.

Matt grinned as he leaned forwards, his forehead resting against mine and the tip of his nose just grazing against the tip of my nose. His arms didn't leave my waist.

We didn't say anything. We merely stood and gazed into each other's eyes, smiling.

And, in Matt's arms, I forgot the world.


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you PurpleandBlackPandas - Anthony met Joey in To Tread A Path That Few Have Trod but never met Amy. Amy reminds him of Joey in some ways, but because To Tread is an AU version of the film, Anthony is unsure whether meeting Joey is an actual memory or just a dream. Hope that helps XD - and xJill Lovett for reviewing!

* * *

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

Why was I there?

Why?

I could've left at any point, changed my mind. I could've got up and left.

But I didn't.

It was Hannah's idea, along with Mrs Lovett backing her up.

I wanted to be their on the night that Sweeney killed Turpin, and unless I got over my fear of blood, I couldn't.

So I sat and watched Sweeney kill his customers.

I fainted over and over again, unable to stop myself, but I eventually stopped. I still felt ill, but I could watch without fainting.

I coughed as quietly as I could while Sweeney cleaned his razor, pressing Anthony's handkerchief against my mouth. Luckily, he didn't notice.

It was very late, the sky a pitch black. The tiny stars were barely visible through the thick clouds.

Customers came but they never left.

Sweeney sung like he did in the film, and, oddly enough, it soothed me. It gave me something to concentrate on as he killed them.

_And are you beautiful and pale,_

_With yellow hair, like her?_

_I'd want you beautiful and pale,_

_The way I've dreamed you were_

_Johanna... He sung softly._

_I couldn't help but smile to myself. He'd be so pleased when he saw her._

_And if you're beautiful, what then,_

_With yellow hair, like wheat?_

_I think we shall not meet again_

_He quietly slit the gentleman's throat_

_My little dove, my sweet_

_Johanna..._

The gentleman slumped in the chair, officially dead. I felt slightly woozy, but kept my eyes on the blood that rolled down his neck anyway.

_Goodbye, Johanna,_

_You're gone, and yet you're mine._

_I'm fine, Johanna,_

_I'm fine..._

Sweeney stomped on the foot pedal, sending the gentleman sliding into the bakehouse. I winced at the gentle "THUD" as he hit the floor, breaking his neck.

I got up to look out the window, my eyes widening as I saw the beggar woman lurking in an alley way, looking distressed.

Poor, poor Lucy.

_And if I never hear your voice,_

_My turtledove, my dear,_

_I still have reason to rejoice:_

_The way ahead is clear..._

_Johanna..._

_I feel you, Johanna_... I sung to my utter surprise.

_And in that darkness when I'm blind _

_With what I can't forget_

_It's always morning in my mind,_

_My little lamb, my pet..._

_Johanna_

_Johanna... _I echoed softly. Sweeney didn't notice, thankfully.

_You stay, Johanna _

He slit the customer's throat.

_The way I've dreamed you were_

He turned and noticed the dusk outside the window, his expression softening slightly.

_Oh look, Johanna_

He stomped on the foot pedal and the customer disappeared.

_A star!_

_A shooting star!_

_Buried sweetly in your yellow hair_... I sung under my breath, still gazing out of the window.

The beggar woman was still lurking, lunging for a stunned Toby. I stiffened, my back straightening. Luckily, he manouvered out of her grip and rushed back to the shop.

_And though I'll think of you, I guess,_

_Until the day I die,_

_I think I miss you less and less_

_As every day goes by_

_Johanna..._

_Johanna... _I echoed.

The next customer brought his wife and little girl, both beautiful and smiling. I helped the little girl onto the trunk and earned myself a grateful smile from her Mother. Sweeney, however, wasn't happy. This customer had to go free.

_And you'd be beautiful and pale,_

_And look too much like her._

_If only angels could prevail,_

_We'd be the way we were._

_Johanna..._

_I feel you, Johanna_... I sung under my breath as the family left.

_Wake up, Johanna!_

_Another bright red day!_

Sweeney slit the customer's throat savagely.

_We learn, Johanna,_

_To say_

_Goodbye..._

Sweeney stomped on the foot pedal for a final time, sending the customer into the bakehouse.

_I'll steal you_... I finished sadly.

"I feel so bad for Johanna."

Hannah looked up at me as I sat down on the bed, brushing my hair.

"Why?"

I rolled my eyes."She's still in that horrid asylum, isn't she?"

"Oh. Yeah."

There was a brief pause as we climbed under bankets, both thinking.

"Are the asylums different from the ones back home?" Hannah asked, frowning.

"Yeah, they're horrible," I told her. "They shove them all one room and sometimes the rich people go to stare and laugh at them, like animals in the zoo. They can't wash or go to the bathroom, so they pretty much live in their own muck."

Hannah grimaced, sticking her tongue out.

"That's horrible." She agreed.

"And now Johanna is in one of them."

Hannah sighed, stretching her arms out and then resting them behind her head, staring up at the ceiling.

"Maybe we should go with Anthony to rescue her."

"What good would that do?"

"I don't know."

The two of us sighed in unison. I rolled onto my side to look down at Hannah.

"I kissed Matt."

Hannah smirked as she propped herself up on one elbow, a wide grin spreading across her face.

"I know. I saw you."

"You did?"

Hannah nodded. "So did Mrs Lovett and Toby. We all agreed it was so totally cute!"

I blushed, but couldn't supress the wide grin that spread across my face. Whenever I thought of Matt, I couldn't help but grin.

"He's a really good kisser." I said shyly.

"Did he...?"

I nodded.

"Did you...?"

I nodded again. Hannah's mouth fell open as she shot up.

"Alright, tell me everything."

The next day was the grand reopening for Mrs Lovett's shop, and even Hannah couldn't help but feel excited.

"Ow! Hannah, I want you tie my hair back, not rip it out!" I cried.

"I'm sorry, but your hair is so tangled!" Hannah growled as she ripped the brush through my hair again. I let out another cry of pain.

"Hannah!"

"Jeez, Amy, what were you doing in your sleep?"

"Sleeping! OW!"

"Girls, what are you doing?" Mrs Lovett demanded as she entered the room.

"Trying to brush Amy's hair." Hannah scowled, yanking the brush through my hair again. I winced.

"Do you want some help, love?"

"YES!" I cried quickly. If anyone could brush and tie my hair back, it would be Mrs Lovett.

Hannah finally admitted defeat as she got up and handed Mrs Lovett the brush. Smiling, the older woman sat behind me and began brushing my hair gently, managing to smooth out the thick tangles.

"Do you want it tied up, love?" She asked.

"Yes please, Mrs Lovett."

"You know, girls, it would be ever so helpful if the two of you were to pop down to the market and get some ingredients for me."

"I thought you had plenty of meat in the bakehouse." Hannah muttered.

"No, no, some other ingredients, love. I'll write you a list."

After Mrs Lovett had smoothed out my hair and tied it into a chic bun, a few strands hanging out to frame my face and stop my from feeling totally exposed to the world, Hannah and I pulled on our coats and our boots on before wandering downstairs.

"Here you go girls," Mrs Lovett said as she handed Hannah the list and some money, while I picked up a smallbasket to carry everything in. "You'll be alright, won't you?"

"We'll be fine, Mrs Lovett."

Mrs Lovett looked at me, and I nodded with a smile.

"We'll be fine." I echoed.

"See? Now, can we go?" Hannah whined.

"Yes, love, of course you may go."

Hannah grinned and turned to leave. A moment later, she spun around and grabbed my arm.

"Can you tell Matt where I am?" I asked as Hannah dragged me away.

"Of course, love." Mrs Lovett promised.

"Thanks! Bye!"

Hannah yanked me out of the shop and along the street, pulling me to her side and linking her arm through mine.

"Well, Amy, what are we going to do now?"

"Buy the ingredients for Mrs Lovett?" I asked.

Hannah sighed. "Jeez, you are so boring."

I smiled. "Sorry."

"Nah, it's alright. You know why?"

I raised my eyebrows at Hannah's large and excited grin.

"Why?"

"Because tonight is going to be awesome!"


	16. Chapter 16

Of course, thank you to PurpleandBlackPandas for being a very faithful reviewer! X'] And I honestly couldn't think of a better excuse for Amy to be there during that scene!

* * *

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

"Jeez, if I had a dress like that, I would donate every single item of clothing to Africa that I owned." Hannah said wistfully, her mouth open and her eyes sorrowful as she gazed through the window.

Unfortunately, I had the exact same expression.

"Yeah..." I agreed dreamily. "How much money do we have left?"

"Nowhere near enough."

I frowned. "Well that sucks."

Hannah sighed. "Yeah. It does. It sucks majorly."

"Have we got enough for lunch, though?"

"Yep. I can't believe that Mrs Lovett is letting us buy the enemies food!"

I laughed, gently bumping Hannah with my shoulder.

"It's only Mrs Moony that's the enemy. Everyone else is alright."

Hannah shrugged, still gazing at the dress.

"I still want that dress."

"We might find one like it back home." I said without really thinking about what I said. When I did realise, however, I immediately regretted it.

"If we get back home." Hannah murmured.

"When. When we get back home." I corrected firmly. Hannah gave me a sad look.

"Who are you trying to convince, Amz?" She asked softly. "Me or you?"

I swallowed, blinking back the tears that sprung to my eyes.

"Let's go." I muttered gruffly, turning my back on the beautiful dress and walking away.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

Hannah caught up with me easily and linked her arm through mine, gently elbowing me in the side.

"We will get home," She said firmly. "We will and it will be fun and we will be happy and we will put all this behind us!"

"I can't though." I whispered.

Hannah paused, and I thought she wasn't going to respond, but after a moment, she spoke again.

"Sit down." She ordered, taking my hand and leading me to a bench. Before I could protest, she put her hands on my shoulders and, in a very Mrs Lovett like manner, pushed me onto the bench.

"Wait here."

Without another word, she turned and left me sat on the bench. I swallowed, trying to keep her in sight, but she disappeared in the crowd a minute later.

I kept my head down, my eyes darting everywhere from underneath my eyelashes. My body was tense and alert, so I could easily jump up and run if I needed to.

It wasn't neccesary, though, because Hannah returned not a minute later, holding two small bags in her hand.

"Here."

She held a bag out to me, and I hesitantly took it.

Hannah sat next to me and opened her bag, the instant smell of food wafting into the air.

"Don't just stare at me, Amz, eat the damn thing!" Hannah snapped.

I grinned, eagerly opening the bag. My eyes widened in delight as I saw a hot sausage roll.

"Oh!" I cried, pulling it out of the bag and taking a large bite. "Yummy." I said around the mouthful. Hannah rolled her eyes.

"You're acting like you haven't eaten for years." She muttered, taking a more civilised bite out of hers.

I ignored her, continuing to wolf down my food, my wide grin never leaving my face.

"I found a cool little bakery," Hannah explained suddenly. "You looked like you needed something to eat."

I smiled at her. "I did. Thank you."

"Don't thank me. Thank Mrs Lovett; she's the one that paid for them."

I finished off my suasage roll, leaning back against the bench and gazing ahead of me thoughtfully.

"I was pregnant."

"WHAT?" Hannah cried, staring at me incredulously.

"I was pregnant," I repeated slowly. "I was going to have a baby."

Hannah stared at me, for once unable to speak. I bit my lip before continuing.

"I found out the day after I saw you...when we argued in the park," I smiled sadly at the memory. "I couldn't stop being sick and I felt really weird...so I took a pregnancy test."

I shook my head, remembering how it felt to stand in the bathroom, tears streaming down my cheeks as that tiny pink plus sign stared straight back at me.

"What happened?" Hannah whispered.

"I told my Mum," I said. "What else could I do?"

"What happened to the baby? Did you have an abortion?"

I shook my head, laughing bitterly. "I didn't have to. I was going to, but I didn't need to."

Hannah stared at me, her brow furrowed.

"I had a miscarriage."

Hannah didn't say anything. Instead, she simply scooted forwards and wrapped her arm around my shoulder, allowing me to bury my head into hers.

"I'm so sorry, Amy," She said softly. "I had no idea."

"It's alright," I replied. "It's over now."

We sat together for another minute, neither of us speaking. We just...sat.

"We'd best get back." I announced, straightening up.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Hannah smiled. "Then let's get back."

Hannah and I chattered about trivial things on the way home, both totally avoiding the subject of my unwanted pregnancy.

I cried when I found out I was loosing the baby.

I hated it that I was fourteen years old and pregnant because of a rapist, but, even though I didn't know the thing, I still...

I loved the baby.

It was my baby, my very own child.

But I had to get rid of it, one way or another. I was fourteen years old. I was still a kid myself.

The miscarriage just made it easier.

I would've felt so guilty if I had aborted the baby, killing my child. But the miscarriage meant that I could mourn for the loss without guilt.

One day, just one day, I was going to let Turpin know what happened to his bastard child.

"Hello, loves!"

As usual, Mrs Lovett was bustling around when we got back to the shop, a cheery grin on her face.

"Have you got everything?" She asked.

"Of course." I said, placing the now heavy basket onto the counter.

"But why," Hannah asked. "Do we need paint?"

Mrs Lovett grinned, practically bouncing with excitement.

"Well, I was thinking that you two could make the new sign!"

"New sign?" We asked in unison.

"Jinx!" I cried, pointing at Hannah.

"Jeez, Amz, that's so old."

"So is your face!"

Hannah and I giggled helplessly at the old your face joke while Mrs Lovett stared at us in confusion.

"Anyway," She said over our laughter. "I'd like you two to make a new sign that'll help bring the customers in."

"Sure, we can do that." Hannah announced while I nodded.

"Brilliant."

Hannah and I set up our workspace on the table. Because she was the most artistic, Hannah made the overall design, while I dictated her on what to write.

It took a while, but with Matt's, we finished it with no problem.

"Here we are." Hannah held the poster up. On it were bold letters:

MRS LOVETT'S WORLD FAMOUS MEAT PIES - THE BEST PIES IN LONDON.

In smaller print it said:

Just like Mother used to make!

"It's nice." Matt said.

"It is, isn't it?" Hannah agreed, looking very proud of herself. "What do you think, Amz?"

I took a step back and examined the poster critically, tilting my head to the side.

"Do you want my honest opinion?"

Hannah nodded.

"I don't know about you guys, but my Mum doesn't make meat pies out of human flesh."


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you PurpleandBlackPandas for reviewing! Sorry it's taken so long to update; I've had a couple of hetic weeks including a lot of revising for exams and finding out that I'm a school prefect! So I've had a pretty filled up schedule!

Hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

"Oh, but what if I mess up?"

Mrs Lovett rolled her eyes as she smoothed down Toby's collar.

"You'll be fine, love," She told him. "Honestly."

"Hey, you've already sung in front of a big crowd before," I offered. "It can't be that difficult."

"Yeah, and this time, you're not promoting a fraud concocted from piss and ink," Hannah added as she walked past, ruffling Toby's hair. "It'll be alright, Toby."

Toby grinned at us.

"Thanks, Amy, thanks, Hannah."

I smiled back at him as I got up from my seat. Mrs Lovett shot me a confused look, so I quickly explained.

"I'm just going upstairs quickly to check on Matt."

"Alright, love."

With Hannah cleaning the tables, Mrs Lovett sorting out Toby and Sweeney plotting world conquest (well, sort of), it was very easy to find Matt.

"Matt?" I called gently, pushing the door open.

"No, don't come in!" Matt cried, but it was too late.

"Oh!"

Matt's cheeks burned as he stared at me, topless.

"Er...I..."

"I'll just..."

"Yeah..."

I quickly resorted to covering my eyes with my hands as Matt picked up his shirt, pulled it on and did the buttons up.

"Er...you can look now, if you want to."

I slowly lowered my hands, unable to supress the small grin that played on my lips.

"Don't look at me that." Matt grumbled.

"I'm sorry," I said, giggling. "But you were so horrified at the idea of me seeing you topless."

Matt's cheeks burned as he sat down on one of the mattresses (neither Toby or Matt had actual beds) and pulled his boots on.

"I just thought...you know..."

"What?"

Matt muttered something under his breath. Still smiling, my eyebrows pulled together as I walked forwards and sat opposite him.

"What?" I repeated.

"I don't have muscles or a six pack like those men you look at in the magazines Hannah reads." Matt admitted, his cheeks burning even more. I smiled, leaning forwards.

"Matt, I don't actually like those magazines or those men," I told him. "I much prefer...lanky stringbeans."

"Hey!"

I laughed, taking Matt's hands in my own, my fingers entertwining with his.

"Seriously, you're the only one for me."

Matt smiled back as he leaned forwards and kissed me.

"You're wearing my bracelet." He noted.

I glanced down at my wrist, where the beautiful silver charm bracelet had never left.

"I haven't taken it off once."

Matt smiled and kissed me again. I loved the way his lips felt against mine, soft and warm. I could now understand why Mum and Dad barely left each other's sides.

Mum and Dad...

"What's wrong?"

My eyes met Matt's as I grinned sheepishly. "Nothing."

Matt raised an eyebrow. "Amy, I know that you're upset about something."

His hand left mine and cupped my cheek, making me smile as I leaned into it, loving the way his hand felt against my skin.

"I miss my parents." I admitted quietly. Matt paused for a moment and then clambered next to me, silently wrapping his arms around me. I curled up against him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"We all miss our parents, Amy," He whispered. "But we have each other."

I smiled. "Yeah...each other..." I sighed sleepily, closing my eyes.

"Don't fall asleep. We've got to go downstairs."

I groaned. "Can't we pretend we're ill and just stay up here?"

Matt chuckled, kissing the top of my head. "I wish. Come on."

Matt stood and helped me up. Hand in hand, we left the room and walked back down to the shop, where Mrs Lovett, Hannah and Toby were waiting for us.

"Everyone alright?" Mrs Lovett asked. We nodded with wide smiles. "Brilliant! Let's go!"

I gave Matt a quick kiss before letting go of his hand, allowing him to follow Toby outside. He wasn't going to do any singing, but wanted to offer Toby moral support. He had apparently grown close to the younger boy during his 'stay' with Pirelli.

Taking in a deep breath, Toby began to sing.

_Ladies and gentlemen,_

_May I have your attention, perlease?_

_Are your nostrils aquiver and tingling as well_

_At that delicate, luscious ambrosial smell?_

_Yes they are, I can tell _

Hannah and I grinned at each other as customers began filing in, their loud chatter filling the shop. Toby continued singing.

_Well, ladies and gentlemen,_

_That aroma enriching the breeze_

_Is like nothing compared to its succulent source_

_As the gourmets among you will tell you, of course_

_You can't imagine the rapture in store_

_Just inside of this door!_

"Come on, girls." Mrs Lovett instructed, a wide grin on her face as she practically bounced up and down with excitement. Handing us a plate of pies each, she ushered us outside while Toby and Matt followed.

_There you'll sample_

_Mrs. Lovett's meat pies_

_Savory and sweet pies_

_As you'll see_

_You who eat pies_

_Mrs. Lovett's meat pies_

_Conjure up the treat pies_

_Used to be!_

"Here you go, sir," I said pleasantly, placing a plate in front of a customer. "Hope you enjoy."

"Thank you, lassie."

While Hannah and I rushed around serving customers, Mrs Lovett strolled out at a leisurely pace.

"Toby!" She called.

"Coming!"

Mrs Lovett gestured towards a beckoning customer. "Ale there!"

"Right, mum!"

"Quick now!"

Who needed walkie talkies when there were people like Mrs Lovett and Toby?

While Toby, Hannah and I scurried around with jugs of ale, filling tankards for the customers, Mrs Lovett circulated grandly, a bundle of activity.

_Nice to see you, dearie_

_How have you been keeping?_

_Cor, me bones is weary!_

_Toby!_

_One for the gentleman_

_Hear the birdies cheeping_

_Helps to keep it cheery_

She smiled at me before scowling over my shoulder. I quickly turned to see the beggar woman skulking in the shop.

"Toby! Throw the old woman out!" She ordered.

While Toby quickly ushered the woman out, Mrs Lovett continued.

_What's my secret?_

_Frankly, dear, forgive my candor_

_Family secret_

_All to do with herbs_

_Things like being_

_Careful with your coriander_

_That's what makes the gravy grander!_

"They're like frickin' animals." Hannah muttered as she walked past me.

"More like cannibals." I whispered back. We exchanged a look before continuing with our work, singing along with Mrs Lovett, Toby and Matt.

_Eat them slow and_

_Feel the crust, how thin I (she) rolled it!_

_Eat them slow, 'cos_

_Every one's a prize!_

_Eat them slow, 'cos_

_That's the lot and now we've sold it!_

Mrs Lovett flipped the small sign on the door to "SOLD OUT" just as a man walked past her, heading for the barber shop. I watched him, my eyes meeting Sweeney's for the briefest of moments.

"Hold it!" Mrs Lovett cried.

_Bless my eyes!_

_Fresh supplies!_ She sung under her breath, just loud enough for me to hear.

Sweeney and Mrs Lovett shared a secret smile as he greeted the customer and showed him to the shop.

_How about it, dearie?_

_Be here in a twinkling!_

_Just confirms me theory_

_Toby!_

_God watches over us_

_Didn't have an inkling_

_Positively eerie_

Mrs Lovett cut herself off as she spun on her heels and pointed a finger out, a murderous look on her face.

"Toby! Throw the old woman out!"


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you PurpleandBlackPandas for the review and advice! That will definately help in future chapters... :)

I would also like to take this chance to shamefully advertise my new story (yes, another Sweeney Todd story!) and ask for you to take a look at it!

* * *

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

It was just after midnight when the offical grand reopening of Mrs Lovett's meat pie emporium was finished.

And I was exhausted.

I could barely keep my eyes open as I moved around sluggishly, cleaning off the last of the tables and picking up jugs.

Of course, Mrs Lovett was full of energy.

"...a complete success, wouldn't you say, Amy?"

It took me a few moments to realise that I was being addressed.

"Huh?"

Mrs Lovett smiled at me fondly, reaching out to place a hand on my cheek.

"You look tired, love."

"I feel tired." I groaned, turning away to continue working.

"You can go to bed, you know. You look dead on your feet."

I smiled sleepily. "Cheers, Mrs Lovett."

She chuckled, rolling her eyes as she placed her hands on her hips and smiled at me.

"You know what I mean."

"That I look crappy? Yeah, I get what you mean."

Nevertheless, I continued helping Mrs Lovett; Matt, Toby and Hannah had already retired to their beds and I didn't think it was fair to make Mrs Lovett finish off on her own.

"I've missed you, love."

I looked up from the table that I was cleaning when Mrs Lovett spoke again, mildly confused.

"Pardon?"

"I've missed you. And your brother and sister," Mrs Lovett smiled. "And your daft mum."

I smiled back. "I've missed you, too, Mrs Lovett."

Mrs Lovett smiled again, her eyes flickering to the barber's shop.

"Mr T's missed you as well."

"He has?"

"Of course he has," Mrs Lovett's smile turned mischevious. "He just won't admit it."

"He's a man. What can you expect?"

"You've got a cynical way of looking at things, love."

I smiled sadly. "I never used to," I admitted slowly. "I guess certain things really do change your perspective, don't they?"

Mrs Lovett smiled sympathetically as she nodded.

"Yes they do, love," She said quietly. "Yes they do."

"Mrs Lovett?"

"Mmm?"

I swallowed before speaking again.

"Do you think that I'll ever get over it? What happened, I mean."

Mrs Lovett looked at me with a look that reminded me that she was, in fact, a grown woman. Over the past few weeks, I had somehow forgotten that.

"Come here, love," She ordered gently, sitting down. "Sit down."

I walked forwards slowly, straightening my skirt before sitting down next to her. Still wearing a very adult look, Mrs Lovett took my hands in hers and stared me straight in the eye.

"Amy, can I tell you something?"

I nodded, wondering what on earth was going to happen.

"When I was a little older than you, I was attacked and raped on my way home from a walk."

I stared at Mrs Lovett incredulously, unable to speak for a moment.

"Really?" I finally spluttered out, sounding like a total idiot.

Mrs Lovett nodded grimly, still deadly serious. I frowned, my brow furrowing.

"But...but you're...you're always so happy...and..."

Mrs Lovett gently shushed me before giving me a small smile.

"You never really get over these things," She told me. "But, after a while, you learn to accept them. Things like this are what us _us. _We learn from our mistakes and we grow stronger from our pain."

I had to look away from Mrs Lovett, suddenly feeling like a tiny child being told off by my mother.

"I'm not trying to patronize you, love," Mrs Lovett said. "Just trying to help."

My eyes met hers again, her small smile becoming slightly infectious.

"Thank you, Mrs Lovett." I whispered, scooting forwards and hugging her.

"That's alright, love."

I smiled to myself, burying my face in Mrs Lovett's shoulder, inhaling the musky scent of her dress. Mrs Lovett hugged me back tightly, squeezing me.

"I used to dream about having a little girl like you, love," She told me, resting her cheek on my head. "A beautiful little girl, with curly hair and big blue eyes."

"I'm not beautiful." I muttered, blushing.

"Amy, have you seen the way boys in the street look at you? I'm surprised Matt ain't fighting them off!"

I laughed. Mrs Lovett looked down at me, smiling triumphantly.

"See? With a smile like that, you could get any boy you wanted."

"Actually, I already have the boy I want," I admitted shyly, playing with my bracelet. "I have Matt."

"Aw, love."

Mrs Lovett gave me an affectionate squeeze before she let go of me, smiling.

"You look so much like you're mum."

I blushed. "I know. Ben looks like Dad and Nellie is a sort of mixture. I just look like Mum."

Mrs Lovett smiled again. "How's about you go to sleep, love? You look really tired."

"Yeah," I agreed, and then paused for a moment. "Is it alright to see Mr Todd before I do, though?"

"Of course, love. No doubt he's awake. The bloody man never sleeps."

I laughed, thinking of the endless nights I had sat in the shop with him, watching him pace.

"I know. I think that might be the reason he's always so grumpy."

Mrs Lovett laughed, ruffling my hair. I grinned, ducking underneath her hand and rushing up the wooden steps.

Of course, Sweeney was awake and pacing.

I didn't bother knock as I got to the door. Instead, I simply opened it and walked inside.

"Hi," I said. Sweeney grunted in reply, continuing to pace.

I yawned, stretching out my arms as I sat down on the chest, watching him pace sleepily.

"Don't you ever get tired?" I asked, rubbing my heavy eyes.

Sweeney paused in his pacing to stare at me in confusion for a moment, his brow furrowed, before shaking his head sharply and continuing to pace.

"Oh. It's just that you never sleep."

He stopped again and stared at me, as if to say _how do you know? _

"I hear you pacing sometimes," I explained. "And I hear you come downstairs to get a drink. Gin, I guess. You and Toby drink a lot of that. Then again, so does Hannah."

"I don't sleep." Sweeney stated in confirmation.

"Why not?"

The question escaped my lips before I could stop it, but Sweeney didn't look angry. Instead, he looked...

A little sad, actually.

"I don't sleep." He repeated before continuing to pace. I tilted my head to the side, staring at him thoughtfully.

"Is because of being in prison for so long?" I asked softly. "Are you too afraid to sleep?"

Sweeney spun around on his heels and crossed the room in a few quick strides, grabbing my shoulders in a painfully tight grip.

"You know nothing, girl." He hissed.

"No, I don't, but if you tell me - "

"Get out."

I frowned as Sweeney let go of my shoulders and turned his back on me.

"What?"

"GET OUT!" He roared, spinning around again and glaring at me. I scowled at him, standing up and walking to the door. As I opened it, I turned around and glared straight back at him.

"By the way, I think you're pathetic, hanging onto the past." I spat spitefully, spinning around and slamming the door behind me before he could respond. It was a mean thing to say, but I was annoyed that he continuesly treated me like crap.

Honestly, with Sweeney Todd, it was like taking one step forwards and two steps backwards.

* * *

Mrs Lovett's story? Totally made it up - things such as rape and sexual abuse are sadly more common than people seem to think, and it can happen to anyone. But I know many people that have suffered one of the other, and each of them have led happy lives :-)


	19. Chapter 19

Long wait, short chapter :( Sorry!

Anyway, thank you PurpleandBlackPandas for reviewing! Again, I would like to shamefully advertise 'A Cold And Broken Hallelujah' - my new story! If you like my writing, hopefully you will like that story!

* * *

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

"A picnic."

Matt grimaced as he nodded grimly.

"That's what I heard Mrs Lovett say."

I frowned. "Mrs Lovett wants to take us on a picnic?"

Matt nodded again.

"What, even miserable guts up there?" I jerked my head towards the barber's shop, still having not forgiven Sweeney for shouting at me.

Another nod.

"And Hannah? Me, you? Toby?"

"Yes, Amy."

"But...why?"

I frowned again, sitting down on one of the benches.

"Why?"

"Don't you want to go on a picnic?"

"It's not that don't want to," I explained. "Because I do. But I don't understand why."

Matt laughed, sitting next to me and putting his arm around my shoulders.

"The woman's mind works in mysterious ways," He said. "I only wish that someone could master it."

"Since when did you get so philisophical?" I asked, playfully punching his gut.

"I don't know..."

I laughed again at Matt's thoughtful expression, leaning up to quickly kiss his cheek.

"You're such a plonker sometimes, mate."

"But you love me for it."

I grinned as Matt kissed me, loving the way his lips felt against mine.

"Oi."

I reluctantly pulled away from Matt and looked up at Mrs Lovett in annoyance.

"Yes, Mrs Lovett?"

She smiled. "When you two lovebirds have finished, Mr T wants to see you, Amy."

"Why?"

Jeez, I seemed to be asking that a lot lately.

"I don't know, love, he just asked to see you."

"Alright."

I gave Matt a quick kiss on the lips before standing up and turning to walk up the stairs. I laughed as Matt jumped up and followed me.

"Before you go."

Matt tilted my head up and gave me another kiss, a proper long slow one that made my knees go weak.

"Oi!"

We broke apart and I glared at Mrs Lovett again.

"What?" I called.

"No public displays of affection in my shop," She called back with a grin. "Get back to work!"

Matt, Mrs Lovett and I grinned at each other, Matt and I reluctantly releasing each other, resisting the urge to kiss again.

"Have fun with Mr T."

I laughed at Matt's imitation of Mrs Lovett's cockney accent.

"Your accent is terrible." I told him, turning and walking up the stairs.

"But you love me for it!" Matt called after me, and I grinned at him over my shoulder. He grinned back, blew me a kiss and then turned to continue working. I smiled to myself before walking towards the barber shop door.

I rapped against the glass and then folded my arms, letting him know that I was not a happy bunny.

"Come in."

I opened the door and walked inside, letting the door swing shut, enjoying the way that it made a loud bang as it hit the doorway. Instead of sitting down on the chest, as I usually did, I simply stood in the doorway, my arms folded again.

"You wanted to see me." I stated.

Sweeney nodded. I raised an eyebrow and waited, my stony gaze never leaving him.

"I suppose I want to...apologise...for my behaviour yesterday," He said gruffly, obviously struggling to meet my eyes. "It was...unacceptable."

"Did Mrs Lovett put you up to this?"

"I am quite capable - " Sweeney cut himself off as his voice rose in volume and my face got just a little bit more unimpressed. "No," He said in a calmer tone. "No, I have chosen to do this myself."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to hurt you."

I stared at him, slowly lowering my arms from my chest and letting them drop to my sides.

"What?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper.

Sweeney looked at me before looking away again.

"I don't want to hurt you." He repeated quietly, turning his back on me. I bit my bottom lip before speaking again.

"You know...they say that you hurt the ones that you love the most because you know how to hurt them and you can get away with it, to some extent."

Sweeney didn't respond, but he did turn around to look at me.

"And, I guess I must've hurt your feelings, so I'm sorry, but you know what that means?"

Still, he didn't respond.

"I think that it means...no matter how much we shout and argue and say mean things to each other...we do actually love each other," I said with a wry smile. "In the sort of parent-child sort of way, of course."

Sweeney stared at me with a small frown, but not an angry one. It was a more...confused one.

"It would make sense really, because, y'know, you and Mum were really close and now we're kinda close, what with both wanting Turpin to rot in hell and stuff, but maybe I'm just being a plonker and making things up. I tend to do that and I'm babbling really badly now so I'm going to shut up."

I took in a deep breath and then sat down on the chest.

"Shutting up. Your turn to speak."

Sweeney continued to stare at me before giving me a small grin.

"You're just like your mother sometimes."

I grinned back.

"I know."


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you PurpleandBlackPandas, Cady D and Saphire Bethany Stacy Skyle for your lovely reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty**_

Coughing.

I couldn't stop coughing.

I felt so sick as I stood in the middle of mine and Hannah's shared room, bent over as my body wrenched back and forth, my throat burning.

Why did I feel so ill?

Luckily, I had a handkerchief nearby, so snatched it up and held it to my mouth as I coughed my lungs up. Everything started to go dizzy, so I sat down on the bed.

What was happening to me?

The world soon stopped spinning, but I still felt quite faint, swaying back and forth without really realising.

"Amy!"

I looked up, scrunching the handkerchief up, as Hannah bounded in the room, an excited look on her face.

"C'mon, Amz, we're going to the park!" She told me.

"Is this that picnic Mrs Lovett wants to take us all on?" I asked. Hannah's excited look faded slightly.

"How come you already know?"

"Matt told me."

"Oh."

Disappointed, Hannah sat down next to me and crossed her arms.

"We're going on a picnic," She announced, nodding her head while her excited look returned. "Me, you, Matt, Toby, Mrs Lovett and Sweeners."

I giggled. "I dare you to call him 'Sweeners' to his face."

"And have my throat slit? Ha, I don't think so."

Hannah and I shared a laugh, allowing me to momentarily block that coughing fit out of my mind.

"Well, get your boots on, cos Mrs Lovett wants to go A.S.A.P."

"Why don't you get your boots on?" I muttered.

"Already have."

Hannah stuck her leg out, showing me that she did, in fact, have her boots on. I stuck my tongue out at her, tying up the laces of my left boot.

"This should be fun." She said thoughtfully.

"Really?"

"Yeah! Can you imagine Sweeners on a picnic?"

The very thought made us both giggle again, remembering that particular scene from the film.

"Somehow, I don't think that we are going to see Mrs Lovett's fantasy." I said.

"Damn," Hannah cursed. "I really wanted to see Sweeners in a bathing suit."

We both laughed loudly that time.

At the park, we managed to find a secluded area by a large tree. Mrs Lovett spread the blanket out so we could all sit together and eat. Matt and Toby wolfed their food down, eager to try out Toby's new kite, while Mrs Lovett, Hannah and I ate slowly enough to actually enjoy our food.

Sweeney didn't eat anything.

Of course, Mrs Lovett didn't notice. She just chattered on about...something.

"...which is not to say we couldn't get some nice taxidermy animals to bring a touch of gentility to the place. You know, a boar's head or two..."

She glanced at Sweeney, realising that he wasn't actually paying any attention.

"Mr T, are you listening to me?"

"Of course." Was his sullen reply.

"Then what did I just say?"

There was a brief pause.

"There must be a way to the Judge!" Sweeney hissed under his breath. Mrs Lovett rolled her eyes at Hannah and I.

"The bloody old Judge! Always harping on the bloody old Judge!" She complained. "We got a nice respectable business now, money coming in regular and since we're careful to pick and choose only strangers and such like what won't be missed, who's going to catch on?"

Then, out of the blue, Mrs Lovett leaned over and kissed Sweeney on the cheek.

_Ooh Mr Todd_

She kissed him again.

_I'm so happy _

Again.

_I could_

And again.

_Eat you up, I really could!_

_You know what I'd like to do, Mr. Todd?_

She kissed him again.

_What I dream_

And again.

_If the business stays as good, _

_Where I'd really like to go_

_In a year or so_

Sweeney didn't respond, which was obviously what Mrs Lovett wanted. Hannah and I exchanged glances.

_Don't you wanna know?_ Mrs Lovett asked like a child.

"Of course." Sweeney said stiffly, staring ahead of him with a pained expression. Mrs Lovett leaned forwards, oblivious to Hannah and I sitting just behind them.

_Do you really wanna know? _

"Yes, I do."

Mrs Lovett, content with this answer, sat back and beamed at Hannah and I, drifting off into her little fantasy.

_By the sea, Mr. Todd_

_That's the life I covet_

_By the sea, Mr. Todd_

_Ooh, I know you'd love it!_

_You and me, Mr. T_

_We could be alone_

_In a house what we'd almost own_

_Down by the sea_

_Anything you say_ Sweeney grumbled.

_Wouldn't that be smashing? _

_Think how snug it'll be_

_Underneath our flannel_

_When it's just you and me_

_And the English Channel_

_In our cozy retreat,_

_Kept all neat and tidy,_

_We'll have chums over every Friday_

_By the sea_

I frowned to myself; what if Hannah, Matt and I never got to go home? Would Mrs Lovett allow us to remain with her, or would her family simply consist of her, Sweeney and Toby?

_Don't you love the weather_

_By the sea_

_We'll grow old together_

_By the seaside,_

_Hoo! Hoo!_

_By the beautiful sea_

_It'll be so quiet_

_That who'll come by it_

_Except a seagull_

_Hoo! Hoo!_

_We shouldn't try it_

_Though, till it's legal_

_For two-hoo_

I knew that Mrs Lovett was now imaging her wedding, wondering if we were also included in that fantasy.

_But a seaside wedding_

_Could be devised_

_Me rumpled bedding Legitimized_

_My eyelids'll flutter_

_I'll turn into butter_

_The moment I mutter_

_"I do-hoo!"_

I glanced at Sweeney, noticing how utterly disgusted he looked at the prospect of what Mrs Lovett was suggesting.

By now, Toby and Matt joined us at the picnic blanket, Toby sitting next to Mrs Lovett and Matt sitting next to me.

_By the sea._

_Married nice and proper_

_By the sea_

_Bring along your chopper_

_To the seaside_

_Hoo! Hoo!_

_By the beautiful sea!_

Mrs Lovett concluded by throwing her arms around Sweeney and Toby, the picture of a perfect family. But one question ran through my mind.

_What about us?__  
_


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you PurpleandBlackPandas, Saphire Bethany Stacy Skyle, xDazedandConfusedX, Samuel Fox and CadyD for reviewing!

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty One**_

"Can I ask you something?"

After our picnic and Mrs Lovett's daydream of a family living by the beach, we returned to the shop. Matt, Hannah and Toby had unearthed an old board game, but I chose to visit Sweeney in his shop.

Sweeney stopped in his pacing and glared at me.

"What?"

I fidgeted with my dress, not wanting to look at him.

"When Mrs Lovett was going on about being a family...did that include us?"

Sweeney didn't respond. I looked up at him from under my eyelashes shyly, but he wasn't looking at me. He was staring out the window.

"I mean Matt, Hannah and I."

"I don't know." He admitted quietly. I sighed.

"I'm just worried that...if we don't get home again...that Mrs Lovett might not...want us to be there."

I wrapped my arms around myself almost automatically, slightly fearful of the idea of being alone in this strange era.

"She wouldn't let you be alone."

"Do you think so?"

Sweeney nodded once and then continued to pace. I smiled up at him.

"I'd like it if we were a family," I admitted. "But I want to go home even more."

He didn't respond. Frowning, I continued.

"You know...I think that Mum would like to see you again sometime soon," I told him. "It's just me and her now."

Sweeney's brow furrowed slightly as he looked at me.

"What happened to the the other two?" He asked gruffly.

"Ben and Nellie? Well, Ben has moved in with his girlfriend and Nellie has gone to University," I grinned at Sweeney's slightly confused expression. "University is like an even better school, somewhere you go if you want a good job."

"Oh."

"Ben didn't go to University, but Nellie really wants to be a teacher."

Sweeney grunted as the door opened and Mrs Lovett came bustling in.

"I've got you some food, love, and - oh, hello Amy! I didn't see you there!"

I smiled at Mrs Lovett as she acknowledged my existence, slightly miffed that she hadn't seen me before.

"Listen, love, could you give me and Mr T a moment?"

"Erm, yeah, I guess so."

Frowning, I got up from the trunk and left the shop, shutting the door behind me. Not wanting to have to waste time by going down to Mrs Lovett's shop, only to come back up again, I sat down at the top of the wooden staircase, watching the world go by.

I cleared my throat, flinching at the nasty noise I made.

Something was wrong with me, and I didn't know what.

Whenever I coughed, it felt like my whole body was breaking into millions of tiny pieces and like my throat was on fire.

And coughing up blood wasn't normal.

I didn't - I couldn't - tell anyone about the blood.

Not now.

It would only worry them, and I didn't want to be the cause of that anxiety. Things seemed to be alright now, and I wasn't going to be the one to ruin it all.

"Amy!"

I looked up at the sound of my name, a grin spreading across my face as I saw Anthony walk into the courtyard. I jumped up and ran down the stairs towards him.

"Hello Anthony!" I greeted him happily. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you. How are you?"

"I'm alright, thanks."

Anthony smiled, but he seemed slightly distant. I frowned.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"I was just wondering if Mr Todd was in, actually."

"Oh yes, he's in his shop."

Anthony thanked me and brushed past me, heading towards the steps. After a moment, I quickly followed him.

Not bothering to knock, Anthony threw the door open and ran into the shop, interupting whatever conversation Sweeney and Mrs Lovett were having. I trailed in after him with a sheepish smile.

My smile faded slightly as Mrs Lovett shot me a glare.

"Mr Todd, Mrs Lovett, m'am," Anthony greeted them politely. "Seems I've not slept in a week, but it's done..."

"What is it, Anthony?" Sweeney demanded.

"He has her locked in a madhouse," Anthony told him. "Fogg's Asylum. I've circled the place a dozen times, but there's no way in. It's a fortress!"

Sweeney stood in silence for a moment, seemingly thinking.

"We've got him!" He suddenly whispered, forgetting that he wasn't alone.

"Mr Todd?"

"Her. We've got her." Sweeney hastily corrected himself.

"I don't - "

"Where do you suppose all the wigmakers of London go to obtain their human hair? Bedlam. They get their hair from the lunatics at Bedlam. We shall set you up as a wigmaker in search of hair - that will gain you access - then you will take her."

I sat on the chest and watched as Sweeney and Anthony went over the details of the plan, unable to stop the small smile that appeared on my face.

I could help.

I didn't tell anyone about my plan. It couldn't be ruined.

I was going to do it.

I was going to change the ending of Sweeney Todd.


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you CadyD, Saphire Bethany Stacy Skyle, PuropleandBlackPandas and Erica Wallace for reviewing!

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty Two**_

It was quite simple really.

Somehow, I needed to stop the beggar woman - Lucy - from going to the shop.

Then I would get Johanna from the shop and downstairs, where I would tell her to wait. I'd wait with her for Sweeney to sort out the Judge so she didn't run off, and then stop Anthony from taking her.

After that, Sweeney wouldn't kill Mrs Lovett, nor would he be killed by Toby. He could be reunited with Johanna and I'd find Lucy and they could be a family again!

I smiled to myself; it was just perfect!

"What are you smiling about?" Mrs Lovett asked sleepily, peering at me through half open eyes.

"Nothing, Mrs Lovett."

She chuckled. "Just like your mother..." She murmured.

Mrs Lovett was spread across a chair and a footstool, her book on her lap as she dozed. Hannah was upstairs and Matt had gone with Toby to deliver a letter, though none of us knew what it was about.

"Amy,"

I looked over my shoulder, beaming as I saw Matt in the doorway, Toby having already walked into the room.

"Hi."

"Can I talk to you?"

Matt looked deadly serious, so I nodded and stood up. He held out his hand, which I automatically took, and led me through the shop to the courtyard.

"What's wrong?" I asked anxiously, staring at him with worry.

"Sit down."

Matt and I sat down at one of the benches. He frowned, glancing up at Sweeney's shop, before looking at me again.

"I've been talking to Toby...and I know that you're really close, what with everything that you've gone through together, but I don't trust Mr Todd."

"Why not?"

"Amy, we saw the film together," Matt reminded me gently. "We know what he's like. I'm just scared that he might hurt you."

"He wouldn't..." I whispered, shaking my head and blinking back the tears that had sprung to my eyes.

"How do you know? The man's a murderer, Amy."

"No..." I insisted. "He wouldn't hurt me..."

A tear escaped and rolled down my cheek, but Matt brushed it off gently.

"Amy..."

To my surprise, Matt began to sing.

_Nothing's gonna harm you_

_Not while I'm around_

_Nothing gonna harm you_

_No, sir_

_Not while I'm around_

I immediately recognized Toby's song, my mouth falling open as Matt continued singing to me. Instead of looking embarressed and a bit shy, he looked sincere and confident.

_Demons are prowling_

_Everywhere_

_Nowadays_

_I'll send 'em howling_

_I don't care_

_I got ways_

"Matt..."

_No one's gonna hurt you_

_No one's gonna dare_

_Others can desert you_

_Not to worry_

_Whistle, I'll be there_

_Demons'll charm you_

_With a smile_

_For a while_

_But in time_

_Nothing can harm you_

_Not while I'm around_

"Matt, honestly, I trust Sweeney with my life. He's...he's like a Dad to me..."

Matt didn't look convinced. Sighing, I placed my hands either side of his face and began singing softly.

_Nothing's gonna harm you_

_Not while I'm around_

_Nothing's gonna harm you, darling_

_Not while I'm around_

Matt smiled, placing one of his hands over mine as he finished the song.

_Demons'll charm you_

_With a smile_

_For a while_

_But in time_

_Nothing's gonna harm you_

_Not while I'm around_

Still smiling, Matt leaned forwards and kissed me, but I didn't kiss him back, not properly.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly, pulling away.

"Fine," I muttered. "Excuse me."

Untangling myself from Matt's embrace, I stood up and walked up the wooden steps towards Sweeney's shop.

Of course, he was pacing by the window, waiting. I didn't say anything as I shut the door and sat down, watching him silently.

We only sat in silence for a few minutes before Mrs Lovett burst in, panting and babbling something about Toby knowing their secret.

Sweeney scowled as he grabbed a razor and followed Mrs Lovett out of the shop. I was close on his heels.

"...got him locked in - but if he escapes he'll go to the law!" Mrs Lovett said worridedly.

"Then he can't escape." Sweeney muttered bitterly.

We got to the bottom of the steps, Mrs Lovett pausing to wait for us as she continued talking.

"Mr. T, I don't know, maybe we could - "

Mrs Lovett spun around and gasped at the same time as I gasped and ducked behind Sweeney.

"Beadle Bamford," Mrs Lovett said, breathing. "You gave me a fright!"

"Not my intention, good madam, though I am here on official business," The Beadle said in his nasally voice, taking out a pinch of snuff. "You see, there's been complaints about the stink from your chimney. They say at night, it's something most foul. Health regulations and the general public welfare, naturally, being my duty, I'm afraid I'll have to take a look," He inhaled the snuff and sneezed. "At your bakehouse." He concluded.

Sweeney stepped forwards just enough to allow me to step with him and slide behind Mrs Lovett without the Beadle noticing.

I lingered in the shadows as Sweeney complimented the Beadle and convinced him to go up to the shop with him. I shuddered, knowing exactly why Sweeney wanted him up there.

And it was definately not for a pampering session.

So as Sweeney led the Beadle upstairs, Mrs Lovett ushered me inside.

"When Mr T gets back, we're going to sort Toby out. Wait here, love."

"Mrs Lovett,"

Mrs Lovett turned to look at me. "Yes, love?"

"Don't hurt him," I pleaded. "Please."

Mrs Lovett's face softened as she reached out with one hand and placed it on my cheek, smiling sadly.

"We have to, love, or he'll go to the law."

Before I could protest or convince her otherwise, Mrs Lovett bustled off, leaving me in the shop alone.

Supressing the sobs that rose to my throat, I left the shop and wandered upstairs, hoping to find Matt and Hannah.

"Matt?" I whispered, opening the door to the room that he shared with Toby.

Because it was empty, I wandered to mine and Hannah's room, presuming him to be in there with her.

"Matt, Hannah." I called, opening the door.

It was empty.

Blind panic took over me as I ran around the room, overturning furniture and calling out for my friends.

I started coughing.

I spun around, coughing and shouting for my friends as tears ran down my cheeks.

No one came.

They were gone.

Coughing one last time, my knees gave way and I collapsed to the ground.


	23. Chapter 23

Thank you xDazedandConfusedx, PurpleandBlackPandas, Cady D, Saphire Bethany Stacy Skyle, Samuel Fox and Erica Wallace for reviewing!

You all had really good ideas for what's going to happen in this chapter, but, unfortunately, it isn't what you all thought :( hope you like it anyway!

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty Three**_

I felt weak.

I only just managed to push myself up from the floor when my eyes finally flickered open, my legs wobbling and my knees threatening to give way any minute.

I felt like going to bed.

My body shaking and my throat burning as I coughed, I stumbled out of the room, one hand over my mouth and the other stretched out to rest against the wall.

"Help me..." I managed to whisper before bursting into another fit of coughs.

I needed Hannah and Matt.

Fear took over me as I wondered where they could be, coughing again.

Staggering forwards, I clung to the banister with all my strength and walked down the stairs, tripping at the last one and falling to my knees.

Tears ran down my cheeks; I was helpless.

But my plan had to go through! I needed to rescue Johanna and Lucy and Mrs Lovett!

Most of all, I needed to rescue Sweeney.

I had to stop him from doing everything I knew he would regret.

I had to get him back with his family, one way or another.

I managed to get up from the floor, stumbling backwards slightly and bashing my head against the wall.

But I barely noticed the pain.

Still coughing, I stumbled and tripped through to the shop, pausing to cough so much that I ended up doubling over, gasping for breath.

A scream erupted through the bake house.

"DIE! DIE! GOD IN HEAVEN, DIE!"

No...

If Mrs Lovett was screaming...

Gasping for breath, I straightened up just as Sweeney burst in through the side door. I had to stop him, to warn him -

But he ran straight past me.

It was as if I didn't even exist, as if he couldn't see me any more.

I coughed helplessly as he ran past me and down the steps to the bake house.

To Mrs Lovett.

To Lucy.

I coughed a horrible cough, falling to my knees, as a figure charged past the shop and into the courtyard.

Anthony!

I could stop them from leaving, tell them to wait until I got Sweeney!

Clinging to a nearby table for support, I tried to pull myself up, but just fell back down to the floor again, coughing.

To my utter horror, Anthony ran back down the steps, holding hands with who I knew was Johanna in boys clothing.

It was all going wrong.

Tears of desperation trickling down my cheeks, I crawled forwards to the steps, pulling myself up with the banister and taking baby steps down.

I could hear them talking.

"Don't I know you, she said...you knew she lived."

I just reached the door of the bake house, but another fit of coughing made me pause.

"I was only thinking of you!" Mrs Lovett replied desperately.

She loved him.

In her own, sick, twisted way, Mrs Lovett loved Sweeney.

"You lied to me." Sweeney whispered.

_No, no, not lied at all _Mrs Lovett sung.

_No, I never lied_

_Lucy_... Sweeney sung softly.

_Said she took the poison, she did_

_Never said that she died _

_Poor thing_

_She lived_

_I've come home again_... Sweeney sung. The tears rolling down my cheeks increased as I pushed the door open and stood in the doorway, swaying slightly.

_But it left her weak in the head_

_All she did for months was just lie there in bed_

_Lucy..._

_Should've been in hospital_

_Wound up in Bedlam instead_

_Poor thing!_

_Oh, my God_... Sweeney slowly rose, his back to me, as Mrs Lovett stepped forwards and continued passionately.

_Yes, I lied 'cos I love you!_

_Lucy..._

_I'd be twice the wife she was!_

_I love you!_

_Could that thing have cared for you_

_Like me?_

Sweeney spun around so quickly that both Mrs Lovett and I jumped. An odd grin on his face, he began walking forwards, backing Mrs Lovett into a corner.

_Mrs. Lovett_

_You're a bloody wonder_

_Eminently practical and yet_

_Appropriate as always_

_As you've said repeatedly_

_There's little point in dwelling on the past_

_No, come here, my love_

_Not a thing to fear_

_My love_

_What's dead_

_Is dead_

Mrs Lovett looked relieved as she she relaxed.

_Do you mean it?_

_Everything I did I swear I thought_

_Was only for the best_

_Believe me!_

_Can we still be_

_Married?_

At that last word, Sweeney swooped her up in his arms and together they waltzed around the bake house, oblivious to everything.

_The history of the world, my pet _Sweeney sung calmly.

_Oh, Mr. Todd_

_Ooh, Mr. Todd_

_Leave it to me_

_Is learn forgiveness and try to forget_ He continued, as if Mrs Lovett hadn't said anything.

_By the sea, Mr. Todd_

_We'll be comfy-cozy_

_By the sea, Mr. Todd_

_Where there's no one nosy!_

_They were very close to the oven..._

_And life is for the alive, my dear_

_So let's keep living it!_

_Just keep living it,_

_Really living it!_

Mrs Lovett's screams filled the room as Sweeney threw her into the oven, shutting the door and leaving her to burn to death.

Dropping his razor on the floor, he turned around. I could see his expression soften slightly as he walked towards Lucy, knelt down and cradled her in his arms.

"Mr Todd..." I whispered, stumbling forwards.

Finally looking at me for the first time, Sweeney watched as I staggered, collapsing onto my knees next to him. Coughing, I could feel something warm trickling down my chin.

Frowning, Sweeney gently wiped my chin with his finger and then held it out for me.

Blood.

"Amy?"

"Mr Todd, I - "

I cut myself off, coughing.

"Amy, what's happening?" He demanded, gripping my shoulder with his free hand.

"Mr Todd...I'm dying..." I whispered, shaking. "I'm dying..."

I fell against Sweeney as I coughed again, resting against his chest while his arm wrapped around my shoulders.

"You're going to be ok." He muttered. I shook my head.

"No, I'm going to die," I told him. "I'm going to die."

I'm going to die.

Coughing again, I reached up with a shaking hand and placed it on his cheek.

"I'll always remember you..." I whispered. "Mr Todd, my friend..."

I coughed again, feeling weaker by the second.

"Mr Todd..."

"Yes, Amy?"

"Tell me a story, please." I requested brokenly.

Sighing, I leaned into Sweeney and listened as he sung to me.

_There was a barber and his wife_

_And she was beautiful_

_A foolish barber and his wife_

_She was his reason and his life_

_And she was beautiful_

_And she was virtuous_

_And he was..._

I never got to hear what the barber was.

In that second, I gave one last cough as my eyes slid shut for the final time.

* * *

If anyone knows the significance of Amy's death and the final conversation between them, I will be most pleased :-D


	24. Chapter 24

Yes, another chapter! Though the next one will be the last, Amy's story is not quite yet finished.

Thank you xDazedandConfusedX, Cady D, Samantha Eleanor Lestrange and Saphire Bethany Stacy Skyle for reviewing XD Extra thank you to Cady D, who recognized the significance of last chapter!

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty Four**_

Beeping.

Crying.

Sobbing.

Whispers.

Shouts.

Begs.

Singing.

I could hear it all.

I found it odd that I heard all of these, each blurring into the other, if I was dead.

Surely, there should just be...silence.

Then again, I much prefered this odd sounds to silence.

But I could feel things as well.

A hand in mine.

My hair being brushed out of my face.

Arms wrapped around my lifeless body.

Pain shooting from my chest to the rest of my body, my body jerking up and falling down again.

The routine of a sudden pain and my body jerking was repeated several times, though why, I wasn't sure.

Why couldn't they just let me die?

Would it not be so much easier?

Yes, it would kill Mum, but everything would be so much easier. No more coughing. No more pain. No more living life in fear.

No more memories.

Pain.

My body jerked.

My eyes snapped open.

The first thing I saw was white.

White everywhere.

White walls, white ceilings, white bedding, white faces.

And then the distortion faded away, the blurred shapes forming faces.

Beeping.

A steady beeping.

"Where am I?" I croaked, my throat burning with every word I spoke. A doctor, a nurse...someone, a kind looking woman with black hair pinned back into a neat bun, leaned over me.

"Hello, Amy, my name's Nurse Ray," She told me. I felt so groggy that I could barely register what she was doing. "You gave us all quite a scare, lovey."

"What ha - "

"You might want to rest that voice of yours, dear," Nurse Ray interupted. "You tripped over and fell into a lake. Gave your head a nasty bump on the way down, you did!"

"Mum..." I whispered.

"Yes, yes, your Mum is here, darling, along with your brother and sister," She smiled. "Your friends are in different rooms, though."

"Friends...?"

"Yes, darling, a boy and a girl. They had quite a nasty shock; one of them tried to rescue you!"

My mind immediately flew to Matt.

"Can I see my Mum?" I croaked desperately, looking up at the nurse with pleading eyes.

"Mmm, I would say to have a rest first, but on this occasion, I'll make an exception. I'll go get them."

I didn't have to wait long for Mum to burst into the room, quickly followed by Ben and Nellie. All of them had pale faces with dark circles under their bloodshot eyes. Guilt washed over me as I saw them.

"Oh, Amy!" Mum cried, rushing forwards. She looked like she was about to hug me, but then changed her mind. Smiling through her tears, she gently stroked my hair and kissed my forehead.

"Mum..."

"Ssh, don't talk, darling," She instructed. "You'll hurt your throat."

I wanted to protest, but felt too tired, and so settled for a small smile up at her.

"You gave a us a real scare there, Amz." Ben chuckled anxiously, running a hand through his hair. Nellie nodded in agreement.

"What the hell were you thinking, drinking in the middle of the woods, right next to a lake?" She demanded angrily, but Mum gave her a look before turning to me.

"Amy, darling, I want you to promise that you'll never do anything like that again, alright?"

I could word my promise, but nodded with a sincere look on my face.

Mum smiled and kissed my forehead.

"We thought that we were going to loose you." She whispered. Tears sprung to my eyes, but I blinked them away.

"I'm sorry." I whispered back.

Mum, Ben and Nellie stayed a while longer. After a while, Ben and Nellie got hungry, so Mum gave them some money, insisting that she didn't want anything to eat.

When they were gone, I reached out and weaved my hands into Mum's.

"I saw them." I croaked in a hoarse voice.

"Who, love?"

"Sweeney Todd and Mrs Lovett."

It hurt so much to talk, but I tried to continue anyway. I told her everything, how I was saved by Anthony, how Sweeney and I moved in Mrs Lovett, how I found Hannah and Matt, how I narrowly escaped Turpin and the Beadle, how I got ill...so ill. I told her about the plan with the meat pies and my plan to stop everyone from dying at the end. I even gave her a brief summary of mine and Matt's relationship, skipping most of the details.

"Mum...I tried to help them...I tried to stop them...but I couldn't...I failed..." Tears rolled down my cheeks as I talked, but Mum brushed them away, gently shushing me.

"Amy, I'm sure that they appreciated everything that you did for them," She told me. "Because they love you."

I smiled up at her.

"Promise?"

Mum smiled back down at me.

"I promise."

We smiled at each other in silence for a moment, simply looking at each other.

"Will we..." I swallowed, my throat painful. "Will we ever see them again?"

Mum sighed.

"If I'm quite honest, I don't know. We might do, we might never do. But we'll always remember them, won't we?"

"Even if they don't remember us."

"Amy, how could they forget us?"

Mum and I shared a laugh, resulting in me coughing and her calling a nurse. Despite my protests, they insisted that I had to rest.

The last thing I remembered was seeing Mum's smiling face above me before I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

Yes, this is it, the last chapter. The end of the series!

Thank you: elizabethbennett3553, Samantha Eleanor Lestrange, Sammy Gal, PurpleandBlackPandas, Princess Taylor, obsessivelyfanaticgw09, xJill Lovett, La-te-da, xDazedandConfusedX, Samuel Fox, CadyD, Saphire Bethany Stacy Skyle and Erica Wallace for reviewing at some point of this story!

There will be no more sequels, so I'm going to focus on Niamh's story a bit more. I'm glad you all enjoyed this story!

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty Five**_

I never did see Sweeney again.

I didn't see any of them again.

At first I waited. I sat and I waited for them.

They never came.

I never saw them.

I continued waiting though.

Soon enough, my life began to suffer.

So, I stopped waiting.

I decided to stop putting my life on hold for friends that were nothing more than a memory, and instead carried on with my life.

I grew up.

I wasn't scared little Amy that wouldn't say boo to a goose anymore. No, I grew more confident as I aged, feeling happy and comfortable with myself.

* * *

"Mummy,"

"Yes?"

"Can you sing that song again pwease?"

I smiled, scooping Oliver up into my arms and placing him on my lap. His little hands clung to my shirt as he buried his face into my shoulder. My smile widening, I kissed the top of his head and began stroking his hair.

"_Please,_ darling," I corrected gently. "Which song do you want me to sing?"

"The pwetty bird one."

"Of course, love."

Hugging Oliver close to me, I softly sung into his ear.

"_Green finch and linnet bird, nightingale, blackbird, how is it you sing? How can you jubilate, sitting in cages, never taking wing_?"

Seeing Oliver was drifting off, I stood up from my chair and carried him out of the living room.

"_Outside the sky waits, beckoning, beckoning, just beyond the bars. How can you remain, staring at the rain, maddened by the stars_?"

Tightening my grip on Oliver, I headed towards his room, still singing.

"_How is it you sing anything? How is it you sing_?"

We got to his room and, keeping a tight grip on Oliver, I turned the light on.

"Come on, you, let's get you in your pyjamas."

I placed Oliver onto the floor and helped him strip out of his shorts and t-shirt, smiling as I saw how tanned he now was. Matt and I thought it would be nice if we went to Spain for a family holiday, and the sun had definately browned his skin.

Once Oliver was in his pyjamas, he clambered onto his bed and scrambled under the duvet, his hair sticking up in all directions.

"Are you going to sleep, Oliver?" I asked, trying to flatten his hair.

His eyelids shutting, he nodded.

"Alright, darling, have a good sleep."

"I love you, Mummy."

I smiled and kissed him. "I love you too, and so does Daddy."

"Where is Daddy?"

"Daddy's out with a few friends, but he'll be back in the morning."

"Oh, ok. Night Mummy."

"Night."

Oliver was out like a light, his tiny brow furrowed and his mouth open. Smiling, I kissed him again before leaving the room.

The flat lent to us by one of Matt's friends now silent, I poured myself a glass of water and then stepped out onto the balcony.

I smiled as the cool evening air carressed my skin and playfully tugged at my dress, tangling my hair. Letting out a content sigh, I placed my glass on the table and stepped forwards, leaning over the railing.

This was just perfect.

"_Green finch and linnet bird_..." I sung softly. "_Green finch and linnet bird_..."

This was it. My life.

I was a grown woman, married to Matt and the mother of our first child.

Oliver Anthony.

I smiled, playing with my wedding ring, as I thought of Dad. He'd be so proud to know that I was happy.

Happy...

I was happy.

Things changed. Yes, the rape was still imbedded into my mind, but I could accept it. I knew that it had happened and I knew how to continue with my life. I didn't have nightmares about it, and I didn't freak out if Matt touched me.

I was happy.

I saw Mum, Ben and Nellie often. Ben wasn't a dad, but had no intentions of becoming one, but Nellie was already pregnant with her second child.

I was happy.

Life went on.

I never saw Sweeney Todd, but I never forgot him.

* * *

_"Grandma, will you tell me a story?"_

_"Yes, darling. Come and lie down and I'll tell you the story of a very special man."_

_"A special man?"_

_"Yes, a special man that changed my life forever."_

_"What did he do?"_

_"In some ways, everything, but in others, nothing at all. However you choose to look at it, he changed my life."_

_"Grandma?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"What was his name?"_

_"His name?"_

_"Have you forgotten it?"_

_"No, no, how could I forget his name?"_

_"Then what was it?"_

_"His name was Sweeney Todd, my friend on Fleet Street." _


End file.
